Digimon Extrem Temporada 1: Tamers
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvar la vida de los seres que tanto amas? Un amor predestinado en el pasado surgirá de nuevo para dar comienzo a una época de luz y oscuridad. Un legado renacerá dando inicio a la gran batalla de dos dioses y sus seguidores que decidirá si el Mundo Real y el Digimundo sobreviven... O mueren. El peso recae en los hombros de Takato ¿será el fin?
1. La Llegada de Una Nueva Tamer

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 1: "LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA TAMER"**_

Un día común en Shinjuku, es de mañana, se alcanza a ver a un joven de pelo castaño, con una camisa blanca debajo de una campera de manga corta azul y unos googles amarillos en la cabeza... Takato Matsuki se encontraba corriendo ya que iba llegando tarde a clase (y lo logro), entra al salón apenado (La maestra lo había regañado) y se sienta...  
Sensei: Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna.  
En eso una chica rubia, de pelo largo con unos pequeños broches blancos, de ojos verde esmeralda, que vestía una licra café debajo de una falda rosa fiusha al igual que la blusa y unos guantes con rayas violetas y blancas...  
Hikari: Buenos días, soy Hikari Sayonji, encantada de conocerlos.  
Sensei: Bueno toma asiento, mmm... Creo que no hay lugares vacíos, ¡Oh, que sorpresa!, hay un lugar vacío enfrente de ese chico que ves ahí *señala a Takato*  
Hikari: Si, gracias.  
Las horas pasan tan rápido, cuando suena el timbre que indica la salida, todos salen corriendo, Takato es el último en salir ya que la maestra lo llama para platica con él, cuando sale, los pasillos estaban vacíos, cuando baja las escaleras ve a una chica en el suelo, era Hikari, él se acerca a ella...  
Takato: ¿Te pasa algo?  
Hikari: Eh... Pues... *Tocándose el tobillo*  
Takato: ¿Es tu tobillo verdad?  
Hikari: S-sí... He resbalado de las escaleras y creo que me lo lastime.  
Takato: ¿En dónde vives?  
Hikari: Tengo dos semanas de haber regresado de Italia (Menos de lo que tardo Zoe) y no sé cómo se llamen las calles.  
Takato: Pero eres de Shinjuku, ¿verdad?  
Hikari: Si, lo único que sé, es que mi casa está enfrente de una panadería donde vive la familia... No recuerdo, creo que era Matsuki.  
Takato: Yo vivo ahí, entonces tú eres la que se mudó hace poco.  
Hikari: Sip.  
Takato: Que bien, entonces podremos vernos seguido.  
Hikari: Si, bueno, se hace tarde y mi mama se preocupara por mí, debo irme, ah.  
Hikari intenta pararse pero le comienza a doler el tobillo y vuelve a caer pero Takato la toma de la cintura antes de que caiga...  
Takato: Aún estas lesionada, si forzaos tu tobillo, se pondrá peor.  
Hikari: Entonces, ¿qué hago?  
Takato: Ven.  
En eso, Takato se agacha y se acomoda de tal manera de que Hikari puede trepar su espalda.  
Hikari: *Grita sonrojada* ¡¿Pe-pero q-que haces?!  
Takato: No puedes caminar, así que me estoy ofreciendo a llevarte cargada.  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* Pero peso mucho, no podrás conmigo.  
Takato: Vamos, se hará más tarde y nos regañaran.  
Hikari: V-vale, pero peso mucho.  
Takato: No importa, vamos, sube.  
Hikari con la cara roja se sube en la espalda de Takato, él se para y mientras ella sostiene las mochilas de ambos, Takato camina rumbo a su casa mientras platica con ella, una vez que han llegado, Hikari baja de la espalda de Takato, pero como sigue lesionada cae, afortunadamente se toma del cuello de Takato y se acerca tanto a él que pareciera que se quieren besar, ambos se poner rojos y se miran fijamente.  
Takato: *Nervioso* ¿E-estas bien?  
Hikari: *Nervioso* S-sí, gracias.  
Takato: Me alegro, Hikari.  
Hikari: Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
Takato: Soy Takato Matsuki.  
Hikari: Gracias, Takato.  
En eso salen los padres de Takato y lo miran tan cerca de Hikari que se sorprenden, sin embargo solo observan a los chicos, entonces sale una joven de 15 años de pelo rubio pero mucho más largo que el de Hikari y de ojos celestes.  
Alice: Entra, Hikari.  
Hikari: Si, ya voy Alice, bueno me voy Takato, nos vemos mañana.  
Takato: Esta bien.  
Hikari: Buenas noches.  
Takato: Buenas noches.  
En eso, Hikari le da un beso en la mejilla a Takato y este se pone rojo y muy nervioso, entonces Alice toma a Hikari y la ayuda a entrar, Takato entra a su casa y sus padres solo lo observan, entra apresurado y se encierra en su cuarto, solo se toca la mejilla, y después de un rato se cambia de ropa y se queda dormido.  
**CONTINUARA...**


	2. El Secreto

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1:"TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 2: "EL SECRETO"**_

Al día siguiente, Takato salió de su casa y cuando llego al salón, ve a Hikari sentada en su banco sola (la típica rutina con la nueva) entonces se acerca a ella y platican, cuando suena el timbre para empezar las clases, llega la maestra y comienza sus clases, Takato durante todo el día solo observo a Hikari, quien se encontraba enfrente de él... A la hora de salida Takato se fue con ella y platicaron todo el camino, fue entonces cuando Takato se agacho a recoger algo que se le había tirado y Hikari alcanzo a ver su digivice, se sorprendió demasiado...  
Hikari: Takato, ¿tú también tienes un digivice?  
Takato: Si, esto, bueno yo... Espera... ¿Yo también? ¿Tú también eres una tamer?  
Hikari: Si.  
Takato: Wow, ¿Cómo se llama tu digimon?  
Hikari: Evemon.  
Takato: ¿Tú lo inventaste?  
Hikari: Se podría decir que sí, ¿Y el tuyo?  
Takato: Él se llama Guilmon.  
Hikari: ¿Puedo conocerlo?  
Takato: Ah... Claro.  
Takato lleva a Hikari al parque donde suele esconder a Guilmon, antes de llegar hasta donde esta Guilmon, este aparece con sus ojos de pelea y ataca a Hikari, cuando Takato los separa, Guilmon recupera el sentido y la ve.  
Takato: ¿Que te paso Guilmon?  
Guilmon: Takato, sentí la presencia de un digimon.  
Hikari: *Nerviosa y pensando* O no, olvidaba que los digimons rastrean digimons, sí vuelve a pasar, Takato...  
Takato: ¿Estás bien, Hikari?  
Hikari: Eh, sí.  
Takato: Hikari...  
Hikari: Lo siento, Takato, debo irme *Sale corriendo*  
Takato: ¡Espera, Hikari!  
Hikari sale corriendo hasta su casa y entra a su cuarto, cuando abre la puerta una criatura con forma de lobo, amarillo con una pequeña melena blanca en su cuello, la mitad de sus orejas naranjas y 1 cola con el último pedacito naranja que media como 70 o 60 cm...  
Evemon: Princesa ¿dónde estaba?  
Hikari: Estoy bien Evemon, y sabes que debes llamarme Hikari nada más, nunca me gusto el título de Princesa.  
Evemon: Esta bien, Hikari-sama recuerda a que vinimos a este lugar.  
Hikari: Lo sé, lo sé, sin embargo... Takato me...  
Evemon: *La interrumpe* ¡No! Hikari-sama, ya sabe que está prohibido eso.  
Hikari: Lo sé, lo siento, no volveré a pensar en eso, lo prometo *agacha la cabeza triste*  
Evemon: Así deben ser las cosas, Hikari-sama.  
Al día siguiente, cuando Hikari sale de su casa para ir a la escuela se topa con Takato, se van juntos, pero Takato logra ver que Hikari está deprimida y duro así todo el día, cuando salen, Takato ve que Hikari se queda en el salón y se acerca a ella, cuando la ve, nota que está llorando, Takato solo la observa...  
Hikari: Takato... Yo... Yo soy... Perdóname...  
**CONTINUARA...**


	3. La Verdad de Hikari

(EN EL ESTUDIO DE ESCRITURA)  
Takuya: Antes de que empieces a narrar la historie Sayonji-san, dinos, ¿Cuándo apareceremos nosotros?  
Hikari: Takuya-kun, vamos, saben que ustedes no aparecerán hasta la temporada 2.  
Takuya: ¡¿EH, HASTA LA 2?! ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR TANTO, EXIJO QUE NOS PRESENTES AHORA!  
Kouji: Takuya, como siempre solo interrumpiendo a Sayonji-chan.  
Hikari: Vale, vale, déjalo Kouji-kun.  
Tommy: Bueno, Takuya Onii-chan, ¿Podemos empezar?  
Takuya: No, exijo que me presenten como personaje ahora.  
Hikari: *Se enoja y lo golpea en la cabeza* ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! Serás el protagonista de la segunda temporada así que cierra ya la boca Takuya!  
Takuya: Pero yo solo... Tsk... Como siempre dándole la razón a Kouji.  
Kouji: Takuya ya basta.  
Hikari: Takuya Kanbara, si no cierras la boca, te golpeare hasta que no te puedas mover.  
Takuya: ¡Eso no es-! *Kouji y J.P. le tapan la boca*  
Tommy: *Gota en la cabeza* Bueno, Takuya Onii-chan ya dejo de hablar.  
Hikari: Gracias a dios, bueno Takato, ¿Nos harías el favor?  
Takato: Esta bien, bueno, comenzamos, espero que lo disfruten.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 3: "LA VERDAD DE HIKARI"**_

Hikari lloraba inconsolable, Takato solo la observaba, fue entonces cuando ella salto a brazos de Takato y le confesó todo...  
Hikari: *Llorando* Takato... Ya no puedo más... Debes saberlo...  
Takato: ¿Saber qué?  
Hikari: *Más tranquila* Yo no soy humana...  
Takato: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Hikari: Yo no soy humana... Soy un digimon...  
Takato: *Temblando* No puede ser...  
Hikari: Parte de mi es un Digimon... Soy muchas cosas... Pero una humana nunca lograré ser...  
Takato: ¿Entonces por eso, Guilmon, aquella vez... Te atacó?  
Hikari: Así es... Guilmon sintió mi parte Digimon... Es por eso que me atacó...  
Takato: Pero entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Hikari: Llegue hace tiempo a el mundo real, cuando el Digimundo entró en crisis...  
Takato: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Hikari: Hace tiempo, un digimon ataco el castillo de los Kurusugawa.  
Takato: ¿Kurusugawa?  
Hikari: Si, la familia de reyes del Digimundo, mis padres, mis hermanos, la mayoría de mi familia murió ahí, solo Alice y yo logramos escapar, ya que mi madre, arriesgo su vida para salvar a mi hermana y a mí, nos buscaron por todo el Digimundo, y para mantenernos a salvo, Alice abrió el portal al mundo real para mantenerme viva.  
Takato: Entonces, ¿por eso los digimons están apareciendo en el mundo real? ¿Por ese portal que abrieron?  
Hikari: Así es.  
Takato: Entonces... ¿Quién eres?  
Hikari: En el Digimundo, yo soy Izumi Kurusugawa, la princesa Digimon, sin embargo, aquí solo soy Hikari Sayonji, una chica de 10 años de edad.  
Takato: ¿Van a volver?  
Hikari: Tenemos que hacerlo, además, recurrí a ti porque me entere de que ustedes viajaran al Digimundo, quiero ir con ustedes.  
Takato: Bueno, viajaremos solo para recuperar a Calumon (Mismo objetivo de la Tamers)  
Hikari: ¡¿Calumon?!  
Takato: Sip.  
Hikari: Calumon es una de las fuentes de la Digievolución.  
Takato: ¿Una? ¿Cuáles son las demás?  
Hikari: En la leyenda de mi mundo, la primera Digievolución fue la de Kohanakumon, el Digimon más poderoso de todos, es considerado el dios de los Digimon.  
Takato: ¿Kohanakumon?  
Hikari: Si, en la leyenda, se dice que 12 niños llamados "Sacerdotisos", unieron sus poderes en 2 de ellos.  
Takato: ¿12... Sacerdotisos?  
Hikari: Los dos seleccionados fueron los Sacerdotisos del Sol y la Luna, que constaban de un hombre y una mujer.  
Takato: ¿Los Sacerdotisos del Sol y la Luna?  
Hikari: Si, la chica era la Sacerdotisa del Sol y el chico el Sacerdotiso de la Luna. Ambos unieron sus poderes en un ritual, liberando sus poderes del sello, y así lograr la Digievolución de sus digimons, fusionándolos con sus cuerpos y formando uno mucho más poderoso.  
Takato: ¿Y ese fue Kohanakumon verdad?  
Hikari: Así es.  
Takato: ¿Y quiénes son los 12?  
Hikari: Nadie sabe, 11 de ellos vinieron al mundo real para continuar con el legado, y solo 1 quedo ahí, su nombre era Nanami Kurusugawa, la Sacerdotisa del Sol.  
Takato: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Tu mamá es la Sacerdotisa del Sol?!  
Hikari: Si... *Se abre un poco la blusa y le enseña un símbolo que lleva debajo de su cuello* Yo soy la sucesora de la Sacerdotisa del Sol, y una de las razones de la Digievolución.  
Takato: ¿Ese es el sello?  
Hikari: No, este es el símbolo que representa a la Sacerdotisa, la leyenda dice, "Cuando la era del renacer del DIOS de la Luz y la Oscuridad llegue, los 12 Sacerdotisos serán mostrados a la luz y los 8 Orochis (Nota: Orochi es demonio) serán liberados de las sombras".  
Takato: ¿Cuando la era del renacer llegue?  
Hikari: Si, la era ha llegado, no falta mucho para que los otros 11 sean mostrados.  
En eso Henry, Kenta, Hirokatzu y Yuri llegan al aula donde los chicos se encontraban...  
Henry: Takato, así que estabas aquí, ¿eh?  
Yuri: ¿Sayonji-san?  
Takato: Kenta, Yuri, Henry, Hirokatzu, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
Kenta: Te estábamos buscando para hablar sobre el viaje.  
Hikari: Takato...  
Takato: ¿Qué pasa?  
Hikari: *Le susurra al oído* Por favor, no les digas nada de lo que te he dicho, por lo menos hasta cuando de verdad sea necesario, te lo suplico.  
Takato: Sí.  
Hirokatzu: Sera mejor irnos, el velador nos dijo que no tardáramos.  
Henry: Si, mejor vayamos a otro lugar.  
Takato: Lo siento, ahora no puedo, que les parece a las 5 en el parque.  
Yuri: Esta bien.  
Henry: Bueno, vámonos.  
Hikari: Takato...  
Takato: ¿Qué pasa?  
Hikari: Nada, olvídalo.  
Takato: Vale.  
Los 6 salieron de la escuela, se despidieron y todos se fueron para verse después...  
Takato: ¿Porque no quieres que se enteren de eso?  
Hikari: Porque, sería arriesgado que ellos lo descubrieran, no quiero que gente inocente termine involucrada en esto.  
Takato: Vale.  
**CONTINUARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Takuya: Wow, que historia tan emocionante, no puedo esperar al próximo capítulo.  
Kouji: Es obvio que sería interesante.  
Takato: ¿A qué te refieres Kouji?  
Kouji: 2 razones, 1, la historia es de Sayonji-chan.  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* Pues... Gracias, Kouji-kun.  
Tommy: ¿Y la segunda?  
Kouji: Que Takuya no está en la historia.  
Takuya: *Se para enfadado* ¡Kouji!  
Hikari: Bueno, hemos llegado al final, espero que-  
Takato: Hikari-chan, deja que Tommy lo diga, por favor.  
Hikari: Vale, Tommy.  
Tommy: Espero que les haya gustado, pronto traeremos el próximo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
Hikari: Wow, eres sorprendente Tommy.  
Tommy: Gracias.  
Takato: Bueno, nos despedimos, así que, adiós.  
Todos: ¡Adiós!


	4. La Reunión

Takato: Bueno, ya volvimos para entregarles el próximo capítulo de esta historia.  
Takuya: Que bueno, ya me estaba volviendo loco porque no llegaban.  
Hikari: Takuya, solo han pasado unos minutos.  
Henry: Bueno, ya, mejor pasemos a otra cosa.  
Tommy: ¿Eh?  
Kenta: Recuerden, Hikari, Kouji.  
Hikari: Cierto, hoy tendremos algunos invitados en el estudio, Kouji.  
Kouji: Denle la bienvenida a Impmon.  
*Aplausos*  
Hikari: Y denle la bienvenida a los señores Matsuki.  
*Aplausos*  
Takato: *Asustado* ¡¿Eh?!  
Takuya: *Burlándose* Jeje, que pasa Takato, ¿Miedo?  
Kouji: A por cierto, denle un fuerte aplauso a la Sra. Kanbara y su hijo Shinya.  
*Aplausos*  
Takuya: *Temblando* ¡¿Eh?!  
Hikari: Les pedimos que vinieran porque últimamente Takuya nos interrumpe en el estudio.  
Shinya: Takuya.  
Sra. Kanbara: No te preocupes Sayonji, Takuya no volverá a interrumpir.  
Takuya: ¡Mama!  
Kouji: Je, ya la oíste Takuya.  
Takato: ¿Y mis padres que hacen aquí?  
Hikari: Compañía.  
Tommy: Bueno, comenzamos.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 4: "LA REUNION"**_

Hikari paso esa tarde con Takato, cuando llego la hora de ir a juntarse con los demás, ambos se fueron juntos...  
Hikari: Espera Takato.  
Takato: ¿Qué pasa?  
Hikari: Debo ir por Evemon.  
Takato: Esta bien.  
Hikari entró a su casa y después de unos minutos salió acompañada de un digimon, Takato y ella caminaron hacia el parque mientras platicaban...  
Henry: Al fin llegan.  
Takato: ¿Eh?  
Yuri: Los estábamos esperando.  
Takato: Lo siento.  
Hikari: Perdonen, no fue culpa de Takato, sino mía, lo siento.  
Kenta: Esta bien.  
Takato: ¿Entonces como estamos?  
Henry: Esta es la entrada, pero no sabemos que nos espera del otro lado.  
Rika: Es muy sencillo, entramos, buscamos a Calumon y regresamos.  
Hikari: Pero el Digimundo es muy grande, no lo localizaran fácilmente.  
Yuri: ¿Cómo sabes?  
Hikari: Evemon me lo conto.  
Takato: Bueno, ¿cuándo partimos?  
Hirokatzu: Cierto.  
Hikari: Calumon está en peligro, si lo tienen, no es simplemente para divertirse.  
Henry: ¿Entonces?  
Hikari: Debemos partir lo antes posible.  
Takato: Partiremos mañana.  
Rika: Esta bien.  
Yuri: Entonces mañana, hoy la despedida y mañana partimos.  
Henry: Estoy de acuerdo.  
Evemon: Hikari, ¿pero Alice?  
Hikari: Alice entenderá el porqué.  
Evemon: Sabes que no estás en condiciones de viajar.  
Hikari: Evemon, yo sé lo que hago.  
Evemon: Pero...  
Hikari: Confía en mí.  
Evemon: Vale.  
Takato: Entonces está decidido.  
Kenta: Si.  
Terriermon: Henry.  
Henry: ¿Qué pasa?  
Terriermon: ¿Y Susy?  
Henry: Estará bien.  
Guilmon: Takato, tus padres no te dejaran.  
Hikari: A nadie, pero aun así iremos.  
Takato: *Pone su mano enfrente* Por Calumon.  
Hikari: *Pone su mano sobre la de Takato* Por Calumon.  
Todos: *Ponen su mano una arriba de otra* Por Calumon.  
Takato: A partir de hoy todos somos un equipo, iremos juntos al Digimundo, rescataremos a Calumon y regresaremos juntos.  
Hikari: *Dudosa* S-si...  
Rika: Entonces, todos vayan a escoger lo que llevaran.  
Henry: Recuerden, solo lo indispensable.  
Hikari: Sip.  
Todos se retiran a sus hogares, Takato acompaña a Hikari a su casa y después de que ella guarda sus cosas van a casa de Takato para decirles a sus papas.  
Takato: Papá, mamá.  
Sr. Matsuki: ¿Qué pasa?  
Takato: Mañana partiremos al Digimundo.  
Sra. Matsuki: Takato.  
Hikari: Prometo cuidar de Takato.  
Evemon: Y nosotros cuidaremos de ellos.  
Takato: Así que, hasta mañana.  
Los padres de Takato comienzan a llorar, mientras que Hikari, Takato, Guilmon y Evemon suben al cuarto del chico para que guarde lo que llevara...  
Hikari: La nueva era, la era que marcará el destino, comienza...  
Takato: No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré, y mientras estés conmigo, nada te pasara, es una promesa.  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* Takato...  
Takato: Mañana partiremos, y desde ese momento, tú serás mi responsabilidad.  
Hikari: *Lo abraza* Sip... Gracias, Takato...  
Takato: Hikari...  
Hikari: Takato... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?  
Takato: ¿Cuál?  
Hikari: ¿Puedo dormir aquí, en tu casa?  
Takato: Si, pero, ¿por qué?  
Hikari: Si vuelvo, será más duro para Alice el saber que volveré a mi lugar de origen, no quiero causarle más dolor a mi hermana.  
Takato: Esta bien.  
Paso el tiempo, ambos platicaron, Takato le contaba su vida a Hikari y ella como era su vida en el Digimundo, pasaron las horas, llegó el tiempo en que quedaron exhaustos del día y se quedaron dormidos juntos, Takato la abrazaba más fuerte cada vez y ella a él, en eso, la madre de Takato entro en la habitación, los vio, sonrió, y le dio un beso a Takato y se marchó...  
**CONTIUNARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Hikari: ¿Y bien?  
Takato: *Sonrojado* Pues...  
Takuya: No es justo, él la abraza ¿y yo?  
Sra. Kanbara: ¡Takuya!  
Kouji: Muy buena, la drama es impresionante.  
Hikari: Muchas gracias.  
Sra. Matsuki: Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, adiós.  
Sr. Matsuki: Si, adiós.  
Hikari: Adiós.  
Tommy: Takato, ¿te gusta Sayonji Onee-chan?  
Takato: *Aun mas rojo* ¡¿Eh?!  
Hikari: *Gota en la cabeza* ¿Estás bien, Takato?  
Takato: *Gota en la cabeza* S-sí, n-no es n-nada.  
Tommy: Bueno, Henry, me ayudas a decir esto.  
Henry: Claro, gracias por habernos seguido hoy.  
Tommy: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo.  
Takuya: En unos momentos traeremos la continuación para que no se desesperen.  
Hikari: Les agradecemos que nos estén siguiendo en esta, su página.  
Takato: por favor, dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo, si quieren que cambie algo o que no les guste.  
Sra. Kanbara: Apreciamos su presencia en este lugar.  
Shinya: Nos despedimos de ustedes.  
Todos: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Partiendo al Digimundo

(En el estudio)  
Hikari: Disculpen la tardanza, tuvimos unos problemitas en el estudio.  
Kouji: ¿Problemitas? Takuya incendio la cocina.  
Takuya: Tengo 10 años, es obvio que no se cocinar Kouji.  
Kouji: ¿Y si no sabías porque lo hiciste?  
Takuya: tenía hambre, y tú no me ibas a cocinar, ¿o si Kouji?  
Kouji: ¡No soy tu niñera!  
Nefertiti: *Los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CALLENSE!  
Takuya: Ouch... Duele... ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces Nefer-san?!  
Nefertiti: Desesperan, si no estarán en paz, váyanse y dejen que Sayonji continúe.  
Kouji: Lo siento.  
Anatsunamun: Bueno, continúa Sayonji.  
Hikari: Si, gracias Ana-san, Sawanaga-san.  
Tommy: Takato, te toca.  
Takato: Vale, bueno, hoy tenemos un capitulo lleno de acción y romance.  
Hikari: De aquí en adelante, el amor entre Takato y yo se dará a conocer.  
Evemon: Y la rivalidad de Yuri Katou-san y Hikari-sama comenzara.  
Takato: ¿Rivalidad? ¿De qué ha-?  
Hikari: *Le tapa la boca a Takato* Jeje, bueno, sin más que decir, los dejamos viendo esto.  
Tommy: Disfrútenlo.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 5: "PARTIENDO AL DIGIMUNDO"**_

Al día siguiente todos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de su escuela con rumbo al parque. Cuando Hirokatzu, Kenta, Yuri, Takato y Hikari salieron de la escuela, la maestra los siguió y comenzó a llorar por ellos, principalmente por Hikari (Sabia que Hikari no tenía padres y la quería adoptar), Hikari sintiendo amor por ella, la abrazó...  
Hikari: No llores, vamos a regresar sanos y salvos, deséanos suerte, mamá.  
Entonces se fueron de ahí. Cuando todos ya estaban reunidos, entraron en el hoyo donde se encontraba el portal, todos tenían miedo, por lo cual, Hikari fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Takato, luego Evemon, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Hirokatzu, Kenta, Yuri y Leomon. Empezaron a caer en una base de datos, todos se tomaron las manos formando un circulo, pero una vez que entraron al Digimundo, la gravedad y la velocidad les gano y todos terminaron soltándose...  
Takato: ¡Chicos!  
Hikari: ¡TAKATO!  
Takato: *Pensando* Yo prometí cuidarla, le dije que una vez que entráramos al Digimundo ella sería mi responsabilidad, ahora se lo demostrare...  
Takato estaba arriba de Hikari, y entonces, tomo su brazo, la jalo hasta ponerla encima de él, luego la abrazo de la cintura y ella lo abrazo del cuello...  
Poco tiempo después, todos estaban en el suelo, habían caído en unos hoyos enormes, se reunieron, sin embargo, Takato y Hikari no aparecían, cuando los encontraron, todos se sorprendieron, Hikari estaba abrazada de Takato y él la tomaba de la cintura, estaban inconscientes ambos, cuando Hikari despertó, se sentó encima de Takato, cuando el despertó, vio a Hikari encima de él, entonces, ambos se vieron a los ojos y se pusieron rojos rojos...  
Hikari: *Se para y se sienta a un lado de Takato* ¡L-lo s-siento! ¡N-no s-sabia q-que t-tú estabas a-ahí!  
Takato: *Se para* Esta bien.  
Takato le da la mano y la ayuda a pararse...  
Hikari: Gracias, Takato.  
Takato: *Se sonroja* No fue nada.  
Guilmon: Takato ¿qué sucede?  
Takato: ¿Eh?  
Guilmon Estas rojo como un tomate.  
Takato: *Le tapa la boca a Guilmon* No digas nada Guilmon.  
Hikari: Jejejeje.  
Rika: ¿Que es este lugar?  
Evemon: El Desierto.  
En eso empiezan a sentir como el piso empieza a temblar...  
Yuri: ¿Un sismo?  
Hikari: No.  
Evemon: ¡Una estampida!  
En eso, ven como muchos digimons vienen corriendo hacia ellos, entonces todos empiezan a trepar a una piedra, Hikari resbala al momento en que sube pero Takato toma su mano y la sostiene durante la estampida, cuando la jala para subirla, esta cae encima de él...  
Takato: ¿Estás bien?  
Hikari: S-si... Gracias...  
Yuri: *Enojada* Bueno, bajemos.  
Rika: Tienes razón, debemos continuar.  
Los chicos comienzan a caminar y caminar, cuando de pronto, un Digimon los ataca con una bola de fuego que Evemon desvía de los chicos, Yuhamon era el enemigo.  
Takato: Vamos Guilmon.  
Guilmon: Estoy cansado Takato.  
Hikari: ¡Evemon, vamos!  
Evemon: Ya era hora.  
Evemon empieza a morder a Yuhamon, pero este la avienta contra una roca y esta se lastima gravemente.  
Hikari: ¡EVEMON!  
Yuhamon: Este es tu fin.  
Evemon: Hi... Ka... Ri...  
Hikari: *Llorando* Evemon... ¡EVEMOOOOON!  
Takato: ¡Hikari!  
Hikari corre y se para frente a Evemon, en eso, Yuhamon lanza otra bola de fuego, pero el símbolo de Hikari comienza a brillar y la protege, entonces Evemon se para y ataca a Yuhamon a mordidas, en eso le lanza una espiral de fuego y lo aniquila entonces absorbe sus datos, el símbolo de Hikari deja de brillar y ella se desmalla, todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que paso, cuando se hace de noche, Takato carga a Hikari y se van de ahí a un lugar más cómodo y seguro para descansar...  
Evemon estaba muy lastimada por lo que Yuri comienza a tratarla medicamente...  
Rika: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Sayonji en ese momento?  
Kenta: Si, ¿que habrá sido?  
Hirokatzu: Tal vez lo alucinamos por el calor y el cansancio.  
Rika: ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Todos lo vimos.  
Henry: Será mejor no decirle nada, y esperar a que ella nos lo diga.  
Kenta: Tal vez Takato sepa algo de eso.  
Hirokatzu: ¿Takato?  
Kenta: Si, piensa, desde que ella llego a la escuela, Takato no se separa ni un momento de ella.  
Henry: Desde que llegamos, Takato ha estado protegiéndola siempre.  
Rika: Takato solo está ilusionado con ella.  
Hirokatzu: Y con una chica así, quien no.  
Rika: Pierdan las esperanzas, ella se ve muy interesada en Takato.  
Henry: No es momento de pensar en eso, tenemos que estar alerta, podrían atacarnos de nuevo.  
Evemon: Ellos ya están dormidos, ustedes también descansen, yo vigilare.  
Yuri: Aún estás lastimada, no puedes pelear en ese estado.  
Evemon: Esta bien.  
Yuri: Aun así, todos debemos dormir.  
Todos se quedan dormidos excepto Takato y Evemon...  
Evemon: Debes dormir, mañana será un día difícil.  
Takato: No, duerme tú.  
Evemon: Dime humano.  
Takato: ¿Qué pasa?  
Evemon: ¿Estás enamorado de Hikari-sama?  
Takato: Pues... Si...  
Evemon: Te diré una cosa, Hikari-sama tiene prohibido enamorarse de un humano.  
Takato: ¿Porque?  
Evemon: Porque ella solo está destinada a ser la novia del Sacerdotiso de la Luna.  
Takato: Entiendo.  
Evemon: Buenas noches.  
Takato: Buenas noches.  
Evemon se queda dormida y Takato se queda aún lado de Hikari vigilando.  
Takato: *Pensando* Eres una chica muy valiente y dulce, arriesgas tu vida por quienes te importan, sin embargo, tu destino es muy cruel, no es justo que tengas que estar atada a un chico que no amas solo por la razón de ser una Sacerdotisa, eso no es justo para ti...  
Takato se acuesta a un lado de Hikari y mientras la observa deja caer una lágrima en su mejilla, poco tiempo después, este se queda dormido, en eso, Evemon despierta y lo mira fijamente...  
Evemon: Este chico tiene algo raro... ¿Acaso el será... Uno de los doce Sacerdotisos?...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
Henry: Wow... ¿Entonces Takato es...?  
Takuya: ¡POR FAVOR!  
Kouji: Impresionante.  
Hikari: Bueno, no puedo darles adelantos de nada así que, mejor esperen la continuación, jeje.  
Tommy: Gracias por su atención.  
Takato: Muy pronto les traemos el siguiente capítulo.  
Hikari: Dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
Kouji: Y díganos que les gusta, que no.  
Takuya: Que quieren cambiar y que no.  
Tommy: Nos despedimos de ustedes por ahora.  
Todos: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	6. La Sacerdotisa del Día Revelada Parte 1

(En el estudio)  
Hikari: Ya volvimos.  
Yuri: Eso es obvio ¿no?  
Takato: Ya, ya, no empiecen como esos dos *volea a ver a Takuya y Kouji que están peleando*  
Tommy: ¡Ya llego!

Takuya y Kouji: ¿Quién?  
Kouichi: Hola.  
Kouji: ¡¿Kouichi?!  
Hikari: Gracias por venir Kouichi-kun.  
Kouichi: Es un placer Sayonji.  
Hikari: Bueno ya que eres el invitado especial, haznos el favor.  
Tommy: Si, Kouichi.  
Takato: Si, por favor.  
Yuri: Tsk.  
Rika: ¿Yuri?  
Yuri: Ya dilo.  
Hikari: ¡Yuri!  
Takato: Ya, ya.  
Kouichi: Bueno, aquí este capítulo de DIGIMON EXTREM, disfrútenlo.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 6: "LA SASERDOTISA DEL DIA REVELADA PARTE 1: EL BESO"**_

Los chicos comenzaron su viaje por el Digimundo en busca de Calumon...  
Yuri: ¿Dónde estamos?  
Evemon: No sé, este lugar nunca lo había visto.  
Hikari: Aun así están alertas.  
Henry: Si.  
Takato: ¿Estás bien Hikari?  
Hikari: Si.  
Yuri: *Enojada* Takato.  
Takato: ¿Que pasa Yuri?  
Yuri: Es solo que quería decirte que si me prestas tus googles.  
Takato: Pues... No puedo Yuri.  
Kenta: Jejeje.  
Evemon: Hikari, aquí, siento...  
Hikari: ¿Que pasa Evemon?  
Evemon sale corriendo y Hikari se va detrás de ella, en eso Takato se va detrás de ellos...  
Rika: ¡Espera Takato!  
Henry: ¡Sayonji!  
Yuri: Sabia que esa chica solo causaría problemas.  
Hikari: ¡Evemon!  
Evemon: Hikari, entre ellos...  
Hikari: ¿Ellos?  
Evemon: Siento el poder de uno de los doce entre ellos.  
Takato: Pero... ¿Quién?  
Hikari: No sé.  
Takato: ¡Ah!  
En eso, empieza una tormenta de arena, cuando termina, todos los chicos se encuentran frente a una aldea...  
Henry: ¿una aldea?  
Rika: Renamon, vamos.  
Hikari: Vamos todos.  
Lo chicos se encaminan a esa aldea, en ella había diversos digimons, estaban cansados y con hambre, sin embargo, no tenían dinero para comprar comida...  
Rika: Tengo hambre.  
Hirokatzu: Yo también.  
Yuri: Y yo.  
Hikari: Esperen, traeré algo de comer.  
Takato: ¿Y cómo lo harás si nada de lo que tengamos vale aquí?  
Hikari: Tengo mis métodos.  
Henry: Vale.  
Hikari entra a una casa alta, después de un tiempo, la chica sale...  
Henry: ¿Que paso?  
Rika: ¿Y la comida?  
Yuri: Sabia que no conseguirías nada.  
Hikari: No es eso.  
Takato: ¿Entonces?  
Hikari: Podremos quedarnos aquí.  
Evemon: Genial.  
Kenta: Bueno, vamos adentro.  
Yuri: Tsk.  
Los chicos entran, el Digimon encargado, los lleva a una habitación donde hay 7 camas...  
Yuri: Solo hay 7 camas.  
Leomon: No importa, ustedes duerman en la cama, nosotros dormiremos en el suelo.  
Evemon: Concuerdo con Leomon.  
Guilmon: Y yo.  
Terriermon: Yo también.  
Takato: Bueno, decidido.  
Durante la noche, mientras todos descansan, Takato llora por una carta que su mama le dejo en su mochila antes de partir junto a un colgante...  
Hikari: Takato...  
Takato: Hikari.  
Hikari: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?  
Takato: No es eso.  
Hikari: Entonces... Ah... Qué lindo, ¿te lo regalaron?  
Takato: Si, al parecer, mi mamá dejo esto aquí antes de que viniéramos.  
Hikari: Se nota que tu mamá te quiere mucho.  
Takato: Eso hacen las mamás, ¿no?  
Hikari: Pues sí.  
Takato: Bueno, debemos descansar.  
Hikari: Takato *Se sienta junto a él en la cama*  
Takato: Dime.  
Hikari: Bueno... No es nada... Olvídalo...  
Takato: Esta bien...  
En eso, Hikari y Takato se ven a los ojos, ella se sienta en las piernas de él, lo toma de los hombros, mientras Takato cierra sus ojos, Hikari lo besa, pareciera que estaban en trance, después de unos minutos, abren los ojos, se sonrojan, y Hikari solo corre y se acuesta en su cama...  
Ambos jóvenes se tocan los labios, Yuri, quien los estaba viendo, se enfadó por lo ocurrido...  
A la mañana siguiente, todos despiertan y se van de ahí, mientras, Takato y Hikari no se dirigieron la palabra, solo se miraban y se apenaban por lo ocurrido, Yuri solo miraba a Hikari con rencor que se propuso a vengarse de ella...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Takuya y Kouji: ¡¿SE BESARON?!  
Hikari: Pues...  
Takato: *Sonrojado* Kouichi, despídenos.  
Kouichi: Esta bien, bueno, esto fue todo por ahora, pronto regresamos con el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic.  
Tommy: Dejen sus comentarios y díganos que les gusto, que no u que quisieran cambiar.  
Henry: Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante para nosotros.  
Rika: Nosotros nos despedimos por el momento.  
Todos: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	7. La Sacerdotisa del Día Revelada Parte 2

(En el estudio)  
Hikari: Ya volvimos con otro capítulo de este fic.  
Takuya: Esto no es justo.  
Tommy: ¿El qué?  
Takuya: Takato besa a Hikari y yo lo único que recibo de ella son golpes.  
Hikari: Y si te sigues quejando recibirás más.  
Kouji: Bueno, mejor comencemos.  
Takuya: ¿Desde cuando eres el jefe Kouji?  
Kouji: Yo no dije eso.  
Takuya: Entonces no des órdenes.  
Kouji: ¿Porque eres tan irritante?  
Takuya: ¿Porque ere tan mandón?  
Hikari: *Los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CALLANSE!  
Takato: Hikari... Cálmate... *Gota en la cabeza*  
Hikari: Takuya, ya causaste muchas interrupciones.  
Kouji: Sin contar que quemo la cocina.  
Tommy: No se lo recuerdes a Hikari Onee-chan.  
Takato: Bueno... Mejor comencemos... Esperamos que les guste.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 7: "LA SASERDOTISA DEL DIA REVELADA PARTE 2: LOS PODERES DE LA SASERDOTISA 5"**_

Hikari: Chicos vayamos por acá, tal vez...  
Yuri: ¡Ya calla!  
Rika: Yuri.  
Yuri: Lo único que haces es darnos órdenes, ¿quién te crees que eres?  
Hikari: Bueno, si ese es tu pensar, será mejor que me vaya.  
Yuri: Pues bien, vete.  
Hikari: Bien. Vamos Evemon.  
Hikari toma sus cosas y se va junto a Evemon...  
Takato: ¡Hikari!  
Rika: ¿Ahora qué?  
Kenta: ¿Cómo seguiremos?  
Hirokatzu: Sin Evemon, no podemos seguir.  
Yuri: No la necesitamos.  
Takato: Ustedes no saben nada.  
Rika: ¡Takato!  
Yuri: ¿Y tú sí?  
Takato: Se más de Hikari de lo que creen.  
Yuri: Se nota.  
Takato: ¿Que pasa contigo Yuri?  
Yuri: No te hagas el inocente, los vi anoche.  
Takato: ¿Eh?  
Yuri: Nada.  
Henry: Pelear no resolverá nada, mejor vayamos a buscar a Sayonji.  
Yuri: ¿Para qué?  
Takato: Bien, iré yo.  
Rika: ¡Oye, Takato!  
Yuri: Takato.  
En ese momento, una tormenta de arena se suelta por todo el lugar, sin embargo ninguno de los 3 cedían y continuaban su camino...  
Tiempo después, la tormenta termina, en eso un Digimon ataca a Evemon y otro a Hikari.  
Hikari: ¡Suéltame! ¡Takato!  
Takato: *Escucha la voz de Hikari llamándolo* Hikari... ¡Hikari!  
Yuri ve a Takato y corre detrás de él, cuando llega Takato, otro Digimon lo atrapa a él. Cuando Yuri llega, un Digimon la intenta capturar pero no lo logra. Mientras Evemon es lastimada por uno, cuando esta empieza a soltar sus datos, Hikari comienza a llorar...  
Hikari: ¡EVEMON!  
Digimon 1: ¡Cállate!  
Este la golpea y ella empieza a sangrar de la boca (saliva con sangre)...  
Takato: ¡NO LA TOQUES!  
Digimon 2: ¿te crees muy rudo eh?  
En eso, el otro Digimon empieza a golpear a Takato hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente...  
Yuri: *Llorando* ¡TAKATO!  
De pronto, un símbolo aparece a un lado del hombro derecho de Yuri, ese comienza a brillar tan fuerte que la luz blanca que emite Cega a los digimons.  
En ese momento, el Sol de Hikari brilla y Evemon digievoluciona a Kurusumon, un Digimon con forma de zorro de 2 mts de altura, amarillo, con 9 colas que tienen el final de color naranja y las orejas, la mitad superior es color naranja, Sus patas son amarillas con el final blanco y una melena grande alrededor de su cuellos color blanca y un Sol en su frente.  
Kurusumon empieza a atacar a los digimons, pero uno de ellos intenta atacar a Takato y Yuri se pone frente a él y su símbolo crea un escudo que la protege...  
Después de que Kurusumon absorbe los datos de todos los digimons, el símbolo de Yuri (Un Sol con una nube en medio) torna un color naranja que pareciera una cicatriz, entonces sube a Takato y a Hikari encima de Kurusumon y se van a donde se encuentran los demás, cuando llegan todos los miran asombrados...  
Rika: ¿Qué pasó?  
Yuri: Unos digimons los atacaron, si Evemon no hubiera evolucionado, no sé qué habría pasado.  
Henry: Vengan, vamos a curar sus heridas.  
Después de un rato, Takato y Hikari recuperan la conciencia...  
Hikari: ¿Qué... Pasó?  
Takato: ¿Qué es eso Yuri?  
Yuri: No sé, apareció de repente brillando, y gracias a él Kurusumon pudo vencer a esos digimons.  
Hikari: *Se sorprende* ¡¿Ese es?!  
Takato: ¿Uno de los doce?  
Hikari: Si, el símbolo de la Sacerdotisa del Día.  
Rika: ¿Sacerdotisa?  
Henry: ¿De los doce?  
Hirokatzu: ¿Yuri?  
Kenta: ¿De qué hablan?  
Hikari: Se los explicaré mañana, por ahora, solo puedo decir que Yuri es la quinta Sacerdotisa.  
Takato: ¿Quinta?  
Hikari: Sip. Es la quinta más poderosa de las doce.  
Takato: ¿La primera quién es?  
Hikari: La Sacerdotisa del Sol.  
Takato. ¡¿Ósea...?!  
Hikari: Ya les dije, les contaré todo mañana, por ahora, hay que descansar, mañana sanaré tus heridas Takato, estoy exhausta como para hacerlo ahora.  
Takato. Está bien, buenas noches.  
Todos: Buenas noches.  
**CONTINUARA...**  
Hikari: ¿Y bien?  
Takuya: Impresionante, ¿Yuri es una de las doce?  
Hikari: Así es.  
Kouji: Pero, si nosotros somos... ¿Entonces como encontraran a los otros 2?  
Hikari: Bueno, bueno, en están historia parecerán los doce.  
Takuya: ¡¿Entonces Kouji y yo entraremos en la historia?!  
Hikari: Te equivocas.  
Kouji. ¿Entonces?  
Hikari: Los dos Sacerdotisos con sus poderes morirán.  
Takuya: Que mal.  
Hikari: Si, pero sus poderes serán transferidos a ustedes dos.  
Takato: Bueno, bueno, no arruinemos la historia, así se les hará más emocionante el fanfic.  
Tommy: Estoy de acuerdo con Takato.  
Hikari: Bueno nos despedimos por ahora.  
Tommy: Pronto les traeremos el próximo episodio, espérenlo.  
Takato: Dejen sus comentarios, y díganos que les gusta que no y que quieren que eliminemos.  
Kouji: No dejen de seguirnos ahora que ya se ha encontrado a una Sacerdotisa.  
Takuya: Sigamos para saber quiénes son los otros doce, y en especial, ¿quién será el Sacerdotiso de la Luna que está destinado a Hikari?  
Hikari: Eso lo veremos después.  
Todos: ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	8. La Leyenda De Konohakumon

Takato: Bueno, hemos vuelto a darles este nuevo capítulo.  
Hikari: Lamentamos la tardanza, tuvimos un problema.  
Kouji: Problema que ya fue resuelto.  
Tommy: *Gota en la cabeza* Ni se diga.  
Takuya: ¡NO ES JUSTO, SUELTENME, SUELTENME!  
Takato: *Gota en la cabeza* ¿Realmente era necesario amarrar a Takuya?  
Kouji: Si, aunque también deberíamos taparle la boca, ¿no creen?  
Hikari: No, así es suficiente.  
Tommy: bueno, bueno, ¿que nos ibas a decir Hikari Onee-chan?  
Hikari: ¡Cierto! Bueno, aquí este capítulo tan emociónate, disfrútenlo, ¿vale?  
Takuya: ¡SUELTENME!  
Takato: ¡Comenzamos!

**_DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"_**  
**_CAPITULO 8: "LA VERDAD DE HIKARI, LA LEYENDA DE KONOHAKUMON"_**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron y estuvieron callados todo el momento...  
Rika: Sayonji...  
Hikari: ¿Que pasa Rika?  
Rika: Puedes decirnos que es eso de los doce Sacerdotisos y que Yuri es uno de ellos.  
Hikari: Takato...  
Takato: Sera mejor que les digas.  
Hikari: V-vale...  
Henry: Bueno, comienza.  
Hikari: Hace mucho tiempo en el Digimundo, existieron dos grandes digimons, eran muy poderosos por lo que fueron nombrados "LOS DIOSES DE LOS DIGIMONS".  
Kenta: ¿Dioses?  
Rika: Calla.  
Hikari: Uno de ellos era Jashimon, quien dominaba los poderes de la oscuridad, el otro era Kohanakumon, quien dominaba los de la luz. Sin embargo, Jashimon no aceptaba las reglas de los reyes Kurusugawa por lo que se levantó en su contra, creo 8 seguidores, este se convirtió en un Jashin que junto a sus Orochis se propusieron matar a la familia real. Fue entonces cuando 12 humanos que eran seguidores de Konohakumon defendieron a los Kurusugawa, Jashimon fue sentenciado a ser encerrado en el Santuario Lunar donde Konohakumon dormía como protector. Los Orochis fueron enviados al mundo humano como último poder de Jashimon, y los Sacerdotisos también.  
Rika: Aun no entiendo.  
Hikari: Los poderes de los Orochis y de los Sacerdotisos desaparecieron pero el símbolo quedo en ellos, como marca de que un día, ambos dioses resucitarían y los poderes de todos ellos regresarían, fueron dejando sus poderes generación en generación, ahora, ha llegado el momento del resucitar de los dioses.  
Henry: ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Yuri?  
Hikari: Yo soy la Sacerdotisa del Sol, mi deber es encontrar a los otros once Sacerdotisos para poder liberar a Konohakumon.  
Rika: ¿Entonces que eres?  
Hikari: Yo soy la Princesa Digimon Izumi Kurusugawa.  
Henry: ¡¿Una princesa?!  
Hirokatzu: Impresionante.  
Kenta: Wow, una princesa de verdad.  
Rika: ¿Takato tú ya lo sabias?  
Takato: Si, pero ella no quería decirlo así que decidí callar.  
Hikari: Ya somos dos de doce.  
Henry: Si Yuri es una de las doce y nadie nunca se dio cuenta, ¿quiere decir que alguien más del grupo puede ser uno de los doce?  
Hikari: Es muy probable.  
Rika: ¿Que te sucede?  
Hikari: Es que, quiero encontrar al Sacerdotiso de la luna, no se quien sea, pero él debe ayudarme.  
Kenta: Ojala sea yo.  
Hirokatzu: O yo.  
Takato: El Sacerdotiso de la Luna es la persona con que Hikari pasará su vida.  
Henry: Wow.  
Kenta: Entonces seré yo.  
Hirokatzu: No, seré yo.  
Hikari: Aunque esa sea la ley, no la obedeceré.  
Yuri: ¿Porque?  
Hikari: Yo solo obedeceré a mi corazón, no importa quién sea el Sacerdotiso, yo estaré al lado de la persona que amo.  
Evemon: ¡KURUSUGAWA-SAMA!  
Hikari: Evemon...  
Evemon: ¡Pero que está diciendo Kurusugawa-sama! ¡Usted sabe cuan es su destino! ¡Debe obedecerlo! ¡Es su deber!  
Hikari: ¡Pero no por mi deber me alejare de la persona que amo!  
Evemon: ¡¿Es que acaso quiere desobedecer las leyes de su madre, la Reina Nanami-sama?!  
Hikari: ¿Mi madre?  
Evemon: Sí, esas leyes las creo Nanami-sama para protegerla a usted y poder proseguir con el legado.  
Hikari: Mi madre...  
Evemon: Además, ¿tan importante es esa persona para usted?  
Hikari: Si.  
Evemon: Kurusugawa-sama...  
Hikari: Sé que tengo eso prohibido pero...  
Rika: ¿Es Takato verdad?  
Takato: *Sonrojado* ¿Y-yo?  
Yuri: Debemos continuar.  
Henry: Es cierto.  
Hikari: Vámonos.  
Los chicos continúan su camino, mientras Takato se pregunta si será cierto lo que dijo Rika camina a un lado de Hikari, quien iba demasiado deprimida.  
Yuri miraba con desprecio a Hikari pero a la vez pensaba que tenía que ser más amable con ella ya que ahora serian compañeras de ritual como Sacerdotisas...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
Takato: Al fin se liberó el secreto.  
Tommy: Hikari Onee-chan.  
Hikari: ¿Que pasa Tommy?  
Tommy: ¿Te gusta Takato?  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* ¡¿Eh?!  
Takuya: Ya, suéltenme por favor.  
Kouji: Vale *Lo desamarra*  
Hikari: Bueno, mejor nos despedimos.  
Takato: Gracias por habernos seguido todo este tiempo, y seguirlo haciendo.  
Tommy: Dejen sus comentarios de lo que les pareció el capítulo por favor.  
Hikari: No se alejen de nosotros ahora que se descubrirá a quien amo.  
Takuya: Además, pronto se sabrá quién es el Sacerdotiso de la Luna.  
Todos: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Amor, Amistad Y Celos Parte 1

Takato: Volvimos.  
Takuya: ¡Ouch! ¡Hikari, ten más cuidado!  
Hikari: Lo siento, Takuya.  
Tommy: ¿Todos esos moretones y raspones que tiene Takuya Onii-chan son por la soga?  
Kouji: Al parecer, bueno, se lo merecía.  
Takuya: ¡Ouch!  
Hikari: Solo uno más, ¡Listo!  
Takato: Bueno, aquí este interesante capítulo, espero que les guste.  
Takuya: No es justo, exijo justicia.  
Hikari: *Le da un golpe en un moretón* Cállate.  
Takuya: ¡OUCH!  
Tommy: Bueno, disfrútenlo.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 9: "AMOR, AMISTAD Y CELOS PARTE 1: LA CONFESION DE AMOR"**_

Durante el transcurso del camino, los jóvenes lograron ver líneas violetas...  
Rika: ¿Qué es eso?  
Evemon: ¡Cuidado!  
Yuri: ¿Qué pasa?  
Hikari: ¡Son líneas de datos, nunca sabes a donde te llevaran!  
Los chicos empiezan a correr de las líneas de datos, cuando una línea se acerca a Henry y Terriermon, Takato y Hikari van hacia el pero antes de poder correr la línea los atrapa y los separa de los demás...  
Evemon: Oh no... Kurusugawa-sama... ¡KURUSUGAWA-SAMA!  
Guilmon: Takato.  
Henry: ¿Dónde estamos?  
Takato: No lo sé, pero esto es solo un mar...  
Terriermon: Henry, deberíamos revisar.  
Hikari: Pero...  
Henry: Sabemos nadar, ustedes quédense aquí.  
Terriermon: Moumantai.  
Henry: Cuida de Kurusugawa-san, Takato.  
Takato: Si.  
Entonces, Henry y Terriermon entran al agua, Hikari y Takato se quedan en la cueva solos...  
Takato: Bueno, solo nos resta esperar.  
Hikari: Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
Takato: ¿Del qué?  
Hikari: De todo este viaje.  
Takato: ¿Por qué?  
Hikari: porque conforme los Sacerdotisos vayan siendo revelados, los Orochis también.  
Takato: Pero mientras estemos juntos, los digimons estén con nosotros y tengamos el poder de las Sacerdotisas del Sol y del Día, todo estará bien, ¿vale?  
Hikari: Pero... Así como Yuri es una Sacerdotisa Henry, Rika o incluso tu Takato podrían ser un Orochi.  
Takato: Si yo fuera un Orochi, pelearía al lado de los doce Sacerdotisos.  
Hikari: ¡Pero todo es mi culpa!  
Takato: ¡No lo es!  
Hikari: ¡Si lo es, si yo no hubiera huido aquella vez, nada de esto estaría pasando!  
Takato: ¡Claro que no, al contrario, es bueno!  
Hikari: ¡No es cierto, Takato solo quieres hacerme sentir bien!  
Takato y Hikari estuvieron discutiendo, Hikari diciendo que todo era su culpa y Takato contradiciéndola, mientras Henry y Terriermon intentaban regresas con sus amigos para darles la noticia de donde estaba la salida del mar...  
Hikari: *Sentada en el piso llorando* Porque... Yo... Todo es mi culpa...  
Takato: No lo es.  
Hikari: Claro que sí, desde que llegue, Yuri está enfadada conmigo, y tú tienes muchas molestias protegiéndome.  
Takato: Para mí no es molestia.  
Hikari: Ha sido una mala idea que yo viniera.  
Takato: Eso no es cierto.  
Hikari: ¿Porque lo dices?  
Takato: Bueno, porque yo he sido un poco más maduro contigo aquí *tocándose la cabeza con la mano*  
Hikari: Takato... ¡TAKATO! *Comienza a llorar y salta a sus brazos*  
Takato: *Sorprendido* Hi... Hikari.  
Hikari: *Llorando* Yo... Yo... Yo no merezco tu atención ni protección, Takato...  
Takato: ¿Porque no?  
Hikari: Porque yo no soy una humana como tú.  
Takato: Aunque no seas humana, aun así, yo te quiero mucho, Hikari.  
Hikari: ¿me quieres?  
Takato: *La abraza y sonríe* Si, te quiero mucho Hikari.  
Hikari: *Levanta su mirada* Takato...  
Takato: ¿Si?  
En eso, ambos jóvenes se sonrojan y se besan, en ese momento, Henry y Terriermon salen del agua y los ven, a Henry le gustaba Hikari desde que la conoció y le dolió mucho verlos besándose que decidió volver al agua junto con Terriermon...  
Justo entonces, Takato y Hikari se dejan de besar y solo un hilito de saliva los unía...  
Takato: *Sonrojado* Desde que te conocí, me enamore de ti, es por eso que siempre te estoy cuidando y protegiendo.  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* También yo te amo desde el momento en que te conocí Takato.  
Takato: Eso significa, ¿quieres ser mi novia Hikari-chan?  
Hikari: ¿Hikari-chan?  
Takato: Sip.  
Hikari: Si, si quiero ser tu novia, Takato-kun.  
En eso se vuelven a besar romántica y apasionadamente, ambos jóvenes se abrazan más y más y profundizan cada vez más el beso mientras están sonrojados pero a la vez felices...  
Henry: Takato... y Sayonji... No puede ser...  
Terriermon: ¿Henry?  
**CONTINUARA...**  
Kouji: Así que al fin se confesaron.  
Hikari: *Tomando la mano de Takato* Sip.  
Takato: Me alegro que me hayas elegido, Hikari-chan.  
Takuya: *Llorando*  
Tommy: ¿Que pasa Takuya Onii-chan?  
Takuya: *Llorando* No es justo, Takato se quedó con Hikari...  
Kouji: Bueno, mejor nos despedimos.  
Hikari: Gracias por habernos visto en este capítulo.  
Takato: No se pierdan la continuación.  
Tommy: Dejen sus comentarios sobre el capítulo.  
Kouji: Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, no se alejen de nosotros, síganos para ver que pasara con Henry, Hikari y Takato.  
Takuya: *Llorando* te comprendo Henry.  
Hikari: *Gota en la cabeza* ¿De verdad te gusto, Takuya?  
Todos: ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!


	10. Amor, Amistad Y Celos Parte 2

Takato: Regresamos.  
Takuya: Si, genial.  
Tommy: Y Kouji?  
Takato: No sé, ya debería haber llegado.  
Tommy: Igual Hikari Onee-chan no ha llegado.  
Hikari y Kouji: *Tomados de la mano* Jejejeje  
Takuya: *Se para sorprendido* ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!  
Hikari: No es nada, jeje, bueno, mejor vayamos al grano, Kouji-kun.  
Kouji: Sip. Bueno aquí el capítulo 10, esperamos que les guste.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1:"TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 10: "AMOR, AMISTAD Y CELOS PARTE 2: PALABRAS"**_

Henry, Takato y Hikari logran salir del mar y continúan caminando por todo el desierto hasta que logran encontrarse con los demás...  
Evemon: ¡KURUSUGAWA-SAMA!  
Yuri: ¡TAKATO!  
Rika: ¿Están bien?  
Hikari: Sip.  
Kenta: ¿Porque están húmedos?  
Takato: Fuimos transportados hacia una cueva cerrada rodeada de un mar extraño y tuvimos que nadar a través de el para salir.  
Hirokatzu: Vale.  
Guilmon: ¿Qué te pasa Sayonji?  
Takato: ¿Hikari-chan?  
Yuri: ¿Eh? Hikari...chan?  
Takato: ¿Eh?  
Kenta: Cuando un chico usa la terminación "chan" con una chica es porque... ya hicieron el...  
Takato: *Sonrojado* ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿D-de q-que h-hablas?!  
Kenta: De que ustedes dos ya han...  
Takato: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Solo nos besamos y ya! Pero nunca...  
Yuri: ¡¿QUE USTEDES DOS QUE?!  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* ¡EH?!  
Takato: *Nervioso* Digo... Q-Que... Ah...  
Henry: Takato y Sayonji ya son novios, a eso se refieren.  
Evemon: *Muerde la falda de Hikari* Ven conmigo Kurusugawa-sama.  
Hikari: *Temblando* ¡¿Eh?! Esto... V-Vale...  
Evemon y Hikari se alejan de los chicos...  
Evemon: Kurusugawa-sama, sabe muy bien que su deber es...  
Hikari: *La interrumpe* ¡YA LO SE! no tienes por qué estármelo repitiendo siempre, recuerda que yo soy la princesa y tu mi sierva y acompañante solamente, así que, yo decido que hacer.  
Evemon: ¿Sierva? ¿Así que eso siempre he sido eso para usted? Ya veo, bueno, entonces, eso seré de ahora en adelante, su majestad.  
Hikari: ¿Eh? Espera Evemon, no quise, yo solo decía que... Evemon...  
Evemon: No, usted es la princesa Digimon, en cambio, yo solo soy una Digimon, tiene razón, debo obedecerla *Se va con los demás*  
Hikari: Espera, Evemon *Va tras ella* Evemon no quise decir eso, por favor.  
Evemon: ¡No! lo dijiste y ahora sé que es verdad, que eso es lo que soy para ti, tu sierva.  
Hikari: Evemon...  
Evemon: Y ya que no le gusta que le diga sus deberes, será mejor que me vaya, adiós, Izumi Kurusugawa-san *Sale corriendo*  
Hikari: ¡EVEMON!  
Hikari intenta correr detrás de Evemon, pero Takato la toma de la cintura y la detiene...  
Takato: Déjala, está deprimida, pero pronto regresara.  
Hikari: Pero...  
Takato: Ya, está bien, recuerda que es Evemon.  
Hikari: S-Sip...  
Rika: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
Hikari: Tuvimos una discusión.  
Yuri: ¿Ves? Solo causas problemas.  
Takato: Deja de hablarle así Yuri, recuerda que ahora es mi novia y tengo como obligación protegerla y eso haré.  
Yuri: ¿Obligación? Desde que la conociste te empeñas en estar protegiéndola aun a costa de tu vida.  
Takato: No es cierto.  
Yuri: ¡Casi te mata un Digimon por protegerla!  
Takato: ¡También te protegí a ti!  
Yuri: Además por su culpa ahora estoy atada a esto de ser una sacerdotisa.  
Takato: Si, y gracias a eso te salvaste de morir aquella vez.  
Yuri: Solo buscas la manera de protegerla.  
Takato: Y tú de culparla.  
Rika: ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!  
Hikari: ¡¿R-Rika?!  
Rika: Dejen de comportarse como bebes y piensen, Evemon se fue, debemos encontrarla antes de que algo malo le pase.  
Leomon: Rika tiene razón, Yuri, no debes discutir ya por nada.  
Yuri: Vale.  
Kenta: Entonces que esperamos, vayamos por Evemon.  
Hirokatzu: Apoyo a Kenta.  
Hikari: *Se deja caer en el suelo mientras llora* ¡NO!  
Takato: ¿Hikari-chan?  
Hikari: *Llorando* Yuri tiene razón, por mi culpa, 11 personas serán atadas al destino de ser un Sacerdotiso y 8 de ser un Orochi... Todo es mi culpa.  
Takato: ¡No lo es!  
Takato la abraza y al instante la besa, todos se sorprenden al verlo, cuando se separan y solo un hilito de saliva los une, Yuri exclama...  
Yuri: ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!  
Hikari: Ta...Ka...To...  
Yuri: ¡¿Porque en el tiempo en el que me amabas nunca me besaste Takato?!  
Hikari: ¡¿Entonces es eso?! ¿Es por eso que me odias tanto Yuri? ¿Porque amas a Takato y te enfada que él ahora me ama a mí?  
Yuri: ¡Yo nunca dije eso!  
Rika: Diste una indirecta diciéndolo.  
Takato: ¡Ya es suficiente!  
Hikari: Takato-kun...  
Takato: Yuri, yo te amé en su tiempo, pero tú nunca dijiste nada, solo me veías como tu amigo y nada más, ahora tú me amas a mí pero ahora Hikari-chan se convirtió en mi ilusión, en mi amor y, en mi novia, eso ya no se puede cambiar.  
Hikari: *Pensando* Eso es lo que Takato piensa, pero, Towa-san dijo que...  
Takato: Dejemos esto ya y mejor vayamos a buscar a Evemon.  
Rika: Takato tiene razón.  
Takato: Ven, Hikari-chan.  
Takato le da la mano a Hikari para que esta se levante, ella la toma y se para, entonces todos comienzan a caminar para ir en busca de Evemon...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Hikari: ¡¿EH?!  
Takato: ¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS?!  
Kouji: ¡El empezó a morderme!  
Takuya: ¡Porque tú me estabas pegando!  
Kouji: ¡No es cierto!  
Takuya: ¡Que sí!  
Hikari: Kouji, eres mayor que él, deberías comportarte más maduro.  
Takato: Mejor nos despedimos.  
Tommy: Esto fue todo por hoy, dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
Takato: Luego les traemos el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo.  
Takuya: ¡OUCH!  
Kouji: ¡YA DEJAME TAKUYA!  
Todos: ¡HASTA LUEGO!


	11. Realidades Ocultas

Hikari: Lo siento, hoy ando de prisa y solo dejare que lean el capítulo.  
Takato: ¿Pero porque?  
Hikari: Porque debo alistarme para la fiesta.  
Takato: ¿Fiesta?  
Hikari: Sip, por el cumpleaños de Kouji y Kouichi.  
Takato: Vale, bueno vamos al capítulo, disfrútenlo.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 11: "REALIDADES OCULTAS, EL INICIO DE UNA PELEA"**_

El grupo de chicos camino y camino buscando y tratando de encontrar a Evemon...  
Yuri: Ah... Es inútil, nunca la encontraremos.  
Rika: no hay que rendirnos, ¿verdad Sayonji-san? ¿Sayonji?  
Takato: ¿Hikari?  
De repente Hikari se desmalla y Henry la toma...  
Henry: ¡Sayonji, despierta!  
Takato: Dámela Henry, yo la cargare.  
Henry: No, la llevare esta vez yo.  
Takato: *Extrañado* Sip, vale.  
Los chicos siguieron por su camino, llegando a unas ruinas los chicos se detienen y observan el lugar...  
Henry: Este lugar me da mala espina.  
Takato: A mi igual.  
De repente el símbolo de Yuri comienza a brillar...  
Yuri: ¿Qué pasa?  
Hikari: *reaccionando* Uh...  
Takato: Hikari...  
Hikari: En este... Momento... Va a... Aparecer...  
Takato: ¿Otro Sacerdotiso?  
¿?: Cuanto tiempo, Kurusugawa-sama.  
Henry: ¿Kurusugawa?  
Rika: Ella conoce a Hikari por su forma Digimon.  
Yuri: ¿Entonces ella es...?  
?: Permítanme presentarme, soy Sara Himari, la segunda más poderosa de los ocho Orochis.  
Kenta: ¡¿Orochis?!  
Sara: Vengo a reclamar la vida de la Sacerdotisa del Sol.  
Yuri: ¡Déjanos en paz!  
En eso el símbolo de Yuri brilla y frente a ella aparece un rayo de luz, del cual sale una espada naranja con una raya amarilla en medio.  
Yuri: ¿Esto es...?  
Hikari: El filo de la Sacerdotisa del Día. La espada legendaria "La Hoja Del Día".  
Takato: *Cargando a Hikari* Aun estas débil Hikari-chan, deja que Yuri se encargue.  
Yuri: *Tomando la espada con firmeza* Bien. ¡Vamos!  
Yuri comienza a atacar a Sara con la espada, Sara no se queda atrás y hace aparecer una lanza en su mano y comienza a responder a los ataques de Yuri, en un descuido de la Sacerdotisa, la Orochi logra quitarle su espada de las manos y atacarla...  
Sara: Esta es tu fin, Sacerdotisa del Día.  
Hikari: Yuri... ¡YURIIII!  
Takato: ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!  
Takato pone en el suelo a Hikari y corre hacia donde están las chicas luchando...  
Hikari: ¡TOWA-SAMA, DONDE ESTA EL SACERDOTISO DE LA LUNA, MUESTRALO, AYUDA A YURI!  
En eso, el símbolo de Hikari brilla y en las manos de Takato aparece una espada azul con una raya dorada en medio, el chico la toma con firmeza y ataca a Sara.  
Sara: ¡No puede ser! Ese es el filo de la Luna, solo el Sacerdotiso de la luna la posee, ¡¿de dónde la sacaste?!  
Takato: ¡CALLATE!  
Takato ataca a Sara y Yuri aprovecha, toma su espada y la encaja en la espalda de la Orochi, esta al instante se desvanece y Takato cae al suelo...  
Yuri y Hikari: ¡Takato!  
Hikari se para y corre hacia Takato...  
El castaño cayó sobre su pecho y su espala estaba descubierta (Sara le había roto la campera).  
Un símbolo de una Luna aparece en la espalda del joven.  
Hikari: *Sin respirar y viendo el símbolo* ¡No puede ser!  
Yuri: ¿Esto es...?  
Rika: ¡¿Takato es uno de los doce?!  
Hikari: Si... Pero no cualquiera... Takato... Takato-kun es... El Sacerdotiso... De la Luna...  
Henry: ¡¿Takato es el Sacerdotiso de la Luna?!  
Hikari: S-si...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Hikari: Esto fue todo por hoy, los dejo con Takato que los gemelos me esperan, adiós *Se va corriendo*  
Takato: Bueno, esto fue el final, pronto el nuevo capítulo, espérenlo, dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos después!


	12. Amor Predestinado, El Castillo Real

Hikari: ¡Volví! *Comiendo pastel*  
Takato: Pues, interesante el capítulo anterior, pero creo que deberíamos continuar ahora ¿no?  
Hikari: Sip.  
Henry: Bueno, aquí este nuevo capítulo.  
Hikari: Espero que les guste.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 12: "AMOR PREDESTINADO, EL CASTILLO REAL"**_

Los chicos descansan entre las ruinas mientras Takato sigue inconsciente y Hikari lo toma en sus brazos mientras canta...  
Hikari: *Cantando* "Sigo con tu recuerdo en mente, no lo puedo borrar, amor mío ten compasión de mi ser, te necesito a mi lado hoy, sé que si estoy a tu lado, todo será luz..."  
Takato: *Despertando* Ummm...  
Hikari: *Cantando* "Tú me alumbraste en la oscuridad, porque sin ti- *Deja de cantar y mira a Takato* ¿Takato-kun, has reaccionado?  
Takato: Si, ¿qué paso?  
Hikari: Ayudaste a Yuri para vencer a Sara.  
Takato: ¿Pero cómo fue?  
Rika: Ya es hora de que se entere, Sayonji-san.  
Hikari: Sip.  
Takato: ¿Enterarme? ¿De qué?  
Hikari: Eres... El Sacerdotiso... De la Luna...  
Takato: ¡¿Eh?!  
Yuri: Eres el segundo más poderoso de los doce.  
Rika: Eres uno de ellos.  
Hirokatzu: *Llorando* Eres la persona destinada de Hikari-sama.  
Takato: ¿Persona... Destina?  
Hikari: *Comienza a llorar* Takato... ¡TAKATO! *Lo abraza*  
Takato: Hikari-chan...  
Hikari: *Llorando* Sabia que tu serias esa persona, lo sentía en mi corazón, Takato...  
Kenta: Seguirán después con sus sentimentalismos, lo importante es, ¿en dónde estamos?  
Hirokatzu: ¿Dónde estará Evemon?  
Hikari: Aquí... Aquí es...  
Rika: ¿Qué pasa?  
Yuri: ¿Que es aquí?  
Hikari corre hacia un edificio parecido a una mansión y entra en ella, cuando los chicos entran detrás de ella, logran ver un cuadro enorme en la entrada de una familia: el padre, la madre, 3 niñas y un niño...  
Henry: ¿Dónde estamos?  
Hikari: Este es... El Castillo Kurusugawa...  
Takato: ¿Aquí vivías tú?  
Hikari: Si.  
Rika: ¿Ellos son tus padres?  
Henry: Tu mama es muy linda, tienes sus ojos.  
Yuri: ¿Él es tu hermano? Es muy lindo.  
Hirokatzu: Wow, 3 chicas, apuesto que la más pequeña eres tú, esta rubia es Alice y ella...  
Kenta: ¿Ella quién es?  
Hikari: Mi hermana gemela, Airi Kurusugawa.  
Rika: ¿Airi?  
Hikari: Aquí, yo solía...  
Yuri: ¿eh?  
Hikari comienza a llorar y corre hacia arriba de las escaleras, pero como están muy viejas estas se rompen y ella cae, Leomon corre y la salva...  
Hikari: *Llorando* ¡Papá, mamá, Airi, Alice, Kao, perdónenme, PERDONENME! Si yo no hubiera huido, ustedes...  
Takato: *La abraza* Deja de culparte de todo, no fue tu culpa que esto pasara, y, en nuestras manos está el renacer de este reino, cuentas conmigo.  
Rika: *Los abraza* Y conmigo.  
Hirokatzu, Kenta, Henry, Yuri, Guilmon, Terriermon, Leomon y Renamon: Y con nosotros.  
Todos menos Hikari: ¡Todos juntos, por un nuevo futuro, por un nuevo reino, por un nuevo mundo, nosotros somos, Digimon Soldiers!  
Hikari: Sip... *Deja de llorar* Esos somos nosotros.  
Takato: ¡A por los Orochis!  
Todos: ¡SI!  
Y así, los Digimon Soldiers salieron del castillo con el objetivo de encontrar a Evemon para luego salvar a Calumon y al Digimundo...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Hikari: Nos vamos.  
Takato: Esperamos que les haya gustado.  
Henry: Dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
Todos: ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos después!


	13. Secretos, Revelaciones, Reencuentros

Hikari: Volvimos chicos.  
Takuya: Después de comer pastel a reventar venimos a darles el capítulo de ahora.  
Kouji: Dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
Kouichi: Esperamos que les guste.  
Takato Bueno, comenzamos.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 13: "SECRETOS, REVELACIONES, REENCUENTROS Y EL COLLAR AGATHE"**_

Los niños ahora conocidos como "Digimon Soldiers" habían salido de las ruinas y siguieron su camino por un bosque árido, exhaustos del viaje, deciden descansar cerca del rio...  
Rika: ¿Estás bien Sayonji-san?  
Hikari: *Deprimida* Es que... No sé... Tengo miedo, ¿y si nunca encontramos a Evemon?  
Yuri: Tranquila, la vamos a encontrar.  
Hikari: Pero... ¿Eh?  
En ese momento, el digivice de Hikari comienza a sonar, ella junto a Rika comienzan a seguir la dirección que este marca, junto a un árbol se encontraba Evemon inconsciente y a un lado de ella un Digimon, MarineAngemon.  
Hikari: ¡Evemon! *Corre hacia ella*  
Rika: ¡Espera... Sayonji-san!  
Hikari: Evemon... MarineAngemon, ¿qué paso?  
MarineAngemon: (Esta si habla x3) No sé, la encontré en el rio inconsciente, así que la saque, pero aún no reacciona.  
Hikari: Evemon...  
El símbolo de Hikari comienza a brillar y el sol del pecho de Evemon también, después de que dejan de reaccionar los símbolos, Evemon despierta...  
Hikari: Evemon. Gracias a dios, estas bien.  
Evemon: S-si... Pero... Seira...  
Hikari: *Impresionada* ¡¿S-Seira?! ¿La viste?  
Evemon: Si, estuve con ella... Pero... No sé qué paso con ella...  
Hikari: Ella estará bien, recuerda que es Seira-chan.  
Evemon: Sip.  
Rika: ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el cuello Evemon?  
Hikari: ¿Eh? *Mira el cuello de Evemon* ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El Collar Agathe?! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
Evemon: Seira me lo dio para ti, dijo que cuando te lo entregara te dijera que eso te ayudara en tu labor como Sacerdotisa, que la clave de su poder está en el pensamiento de dos seres que son uno.  
Rika: ¿Dos seres que son uno? ¿Qué significa?  
Hikari: *Poniéndose el collar* No lo sé, pero debo tenerlo listo para lo que se ofrezca.  
Rika: Bueno, regresemos con los demás.  
Las 3 regresaron con los demás...  
Todos: ¡Evemon! *Corren a abrazarla*  
Takato: *Mirando el cuello de Hikari* Hikari-chan, ¿qué es eso?  
Hikari: ¿Eh? No puedo decirlo, lo siento Takato.  
Takato: No importa.  
De repente parece un chica de pelo negro y ojos cafés.  
?: Oh, pero si eres tú, cuanto has crecido Rika-chan.  
Rika: ¡¿Pero cómo me conoces?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!  
?: Uh, veo que me has olvidado, bueno, no importa, soy Aki Ayamoto-Sama, la quinta Orochi.  
Hikari: ¡¿Orochi?!  
Rika: Viene por mí, ahora me encargo yo, ¡Renamon!  
Renamon empieza a atacar a la Orochi, pero sin sufrir daño alguno, derrota a la Digimon fácilmente, Rika corre hacia Renamon...  
Rika: ¡Renamon! ¿Estás bien Renamon?  
Aki: Este es su fin, y el tuyo también, Rika-chan.  
Rika: ¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!  
Takato, Hikari y Yuri: ¡RIKA!  
Los símbolos de los 3 Sacerdotisos brillan y en la parte superior derecha de la espalda de Rika aparece el símbolo el agua (Los símbolos japoneses que significan agua) y en frente de esta aparece una espada azul celeste con una raya amarilla en medio, con mucha seguridad la toma la chica...  
Rika: ¡Esto no te lo perdono!  
Takato, Yuri y Hikari: ¡A POR LA OROCHI, TU PUEDES, NO TE RINDAS RIKA-SAMA!  
Rika: *Pensando* Chicos...  
Rika ataca a la Orochi y Aki a la sacerdotisa, pero como la Orochi había gastado su energía con Renamon, Rika pudo derrotarla al enterrar su espada en el pecho de la chica, Aki se desvaneció al instante y los otros 3 Sacerdotisos abrazaron a la nueva Sacerdotisa...  
Yuri: Eso fue impresionante.  
Henry: Quien lo diría, eres una de ellos.  
Takato: Ya somos cuatro de doce.  
Hikari: *Abraza a Rika* Bienvenida Rika, Sacerdotisa del Agua.  
Rika: *Responde al abrazo de Hikari* Gracias, Hikari-sama.  
Renamon: Ummm... Rika...  
Hikari: No te preocupes Renamon, todo estará bien, yo curare tus heridas.  
Hikari sana las heridas de Renamon y el equipo de nuevo unido continúan con su búsqueda de Calumon...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Kouichi: ¿Ese milagro que no han peleado, Takuya, Kouji?  
Hikari: Los efectos de una mujer, ¿verdad?  
Kouji y Takuya: *Temblando* S-si...  
Takato: *Gota en la cabeza* No quiero saber que fue, pero, si quiero decir que esto fue todo por hoy.  
Kouichi: Dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
Kouji: Esperamos que les haya gustado.  
Hikari: Pronto traeremos la continuación.  
Takuya: Así que espérenla.  
Todos: ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos después!


	14. Siempre Invisible Ante Takato

Hikari: Ya regresamos a traerles este nuevo capítulo.

Takuya: Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Tommy: Disfrútenlo ya que es muy emotivo.

Takato: Ya que en este capítulo hablaremos sobre el pensamiento de una de nuestras amigas.

Hikari: Bueno, bueno ya no digan nada más, mejor véanlo y digan que les parece.

Kouji: ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 14: "SIEMPRE INVISIBLE ANTE TAKATO"**_

Durante el viaje en busca de Calumon, Yuri miraba con desprecio y a la vez depresión a la pareja de Takato y Hikari, quienes caminaban tomados de la mano frente a ella.

Yuri sin que los demás se enteraran, dejo correr una lágrima en su mejilla de la tristeza que sentía ya que, su único amor, Takato Matsuki, ya no la miraba, ya no hablaba con ella, que pareciera que Takato solo tenía ojos para Hikari y que Yuri no existía en el mundo del castaño…

Yuri: *Pensando* En el mundo de Takato solo existen Hikari, Guilmon y sus padres, tal vez también Kenta, Hirokatzu, Rika y Henry, pero pareciera que yo ya no existo para él, nunca me toma en cuenta, todo lo que dice solo es para hablar, ayudar o defender a Sayonji-san…

Rika: ¿Te pasa algo Yuri?

Yuri: ¿Eh? No, no es nada, olvídalo Rika.

Leomon: Cierto, ¿te pasa algo? Has estado muy callada y pensativa Yuri, ¿Por qué?

Yuri: (Voltea a ver a Takato y Hikari) Pues…

Hikari: ¿Pasa algo, Yuri, Rika, Leomon?

Takato: ¿Podemos seguir?

Rika: Sip.

Yuri: *Pensando* Lo sabía, en el mundo de Takato yo no existo, desde que Sayonji llegó a su vida lo único que hace es dedicarse a ella…

Hikari: *Mirando a Yuri y pensando* Algo malo pasa con Yuri, no sé exactamente que es, pero estoy segura que tiene algo, ella normalmente no es así nunca, ella suele ser tierna y sensible con los demás, estoy segura que le pasa a algo, pero, ¿Qué podrá ser?

Takato: ¿Uh? *Mira a Hikari* ¿tienes algo Hikari-chan?

Hikari: N-no, no es nada Takato-kun.

Takato: Vale.

Evemon: Renamon.

Renamon: ¿Qué pasa?

Evemon: ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Yuri?

Renamon: No, ¿Por qué?

Evemon: Porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le pasa.

Renamon: ¿Pero porque estas tan preocupada?

Evemon: Porque siendo Yuri una Sacerdotisa, es posible que su símbolo se vuelva negativo.

Renamon: ¿Y qué pasaría?

Evemon: podría ser controlada fácilmente con la voluntad de Jashimon y sería la novena Orochi contra la cual deberíamos luchar.

Renamon: Entonces debemos estar al pendiente de ella.

Evemon: Si.

Los chicos continuaron su recorrido y llegaron a un pueblo abandonado donde tomaron una casa y se alojaron ahí…

Cada uno se ocupó de una actividad para que pudieran estar cómodos en aquel lugar. Hikari y Takato se encargaron de la comida, Yuri, Rika, Renamon y Evemon se encargaron de la limpieza, Leomon y Guilmon de la remodelación de los muebles, y los demás de las actividades que quedaban sin realizarse…

Yuri: *Pensando* Debo aprovechar para poder asegurarme de que Takato aún me recuerda, no sería justo que Hikari se lleve toda su atención teniendo poco tiempo de conocerlo, es no es justo, al menos no para mí.

Evemon: Este presentimiento… No me cae nada bien… *Voltea a ver a Yuri* Yuri… ¿Qué es lo que tiene que esta tan negativa?

Hikari: ¡Yuri! ¿Puedes ayudarnos con la comida?

Yuri: ¡Sí!

Hikari: Toma, ayuda a Takato a preparar la sopa mientras yo lavo esos trastes para servir la comida.

Yuri: S-sí.

Después de que todo estuvo listo, se sentaron a comer los chicos, Yuri tomo un asiento al lado de Takato, pero noto que este no la tomaba en cuenta…

Llegada la noche, todos se acostaron a dormir, Yuri salió de su habitación ya que no podía dormir, cuando sale a tomar aire, nota que Takato está afuera, vestido y viendo la Luna que brillaba junto a la Tierra…

Yuri: *Se acerca a él* Quien lo diría, terminamos aquí tratando de salvar a Calumon, cuando podríamos haber estado ahí con nuestras familias… ¿No lo crees?

Takato: Yuri, sí, pero aun así, es divertido estar aquí, sí, estamos amenazados en un gran peligro, pero quitando eso, esto es una aventura que está comenzando en nuestras vidas.

Yuri: ¿Lo dices por Sayonji verdad?

Takato: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yuri: Desde que ella llegó a tu vida no la dejas sola ni un minuto, has dedicado tu vida a cuidarla desde que la conociste, ya no tomas a nadie en cuenta, solo te importan ella y Guilmon.

Takato: Yuri…

Yuri: *Lo abraza* Espero que seas feliz, si esta es tu decisión la acepto Takato, ojala estés muy contento, yo siempre te apoyare… *Comienza a llorar*

Takato: Gracias, Yuri…

Yuri se queda ahí mientras Takato se retira a descansar, ella mira la Luna…

Yuri: Como imaginaba… En el mundo de Takato solo existe Hikari, ni siquiera noto que estaba llorando… No noto mis sentimientos en el abrazo, en mis palabras… Takato… ¿Realmente me has olvidado? ¿O simplemente me sacaste de tu corazón?... Takato… ¡TAKATO!

**CONTINUARA…**

Hikari: Esto es todo por este momento.

Kouji: Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció.

Takato: Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante para nosotros.

Tommy: Esperen el próximo capítulo por favor.

Takuya: Ya que de ahora en adelante la vida será muy difícil para los Digimon Soldiers.

Todos: ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos después!


	15. Amanecer Parte 1

Hikari: Regresamos para darles este nuevo capítulo, esperamos sea de su agrado.

Takato: Takuya.

Takuya: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Takato: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Takuya: Pues…

Kouji: ¡TAKUYA! ¡DEVELVEMELO!

Takuya: Eh… ¡AH! *Sale corriendo*

Kouji: ¡Regresa aquí Takuya Kanbara! *Corre tras de Takuya*

Hikari: *Mirando a Takuya y a Kouji* ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta Takato?

Takato: *Gota en la cabeza* S-si…

Hikari: Bueno, mejor vean esto en lo que arreglamos a Takuya y Kouji *Mirándolos diabólicamente*

Takato: *Asustado* ¿Hi-Hikari-chan que vas a ha-hacer?

Kouji y Takuya: *Pensando* Estamos muertos…

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 15: "AMANECER PARTE 1: WAMAGA APARECE"**_

Esa noche comienzan a sonar ruidos extraños donde dormían los Digimon Soldiers…

La rubia, quien dormía junto al castaño, despierta extrañada por aquellos extraños ruidos…

Hikari: *Adormecida* ¿Qué fue eso? *Comienza a mover a Takato* Takato-kun, despierta, Takato-kun.

Takato: *Despertando* Ummm… ¿Qué pasa Hikari-chan?

Hikari: *Vuelve a oír los ruidos* ¿Qué es eso?

Takato: Vamos a revisar.

Hikari: Si.

La pareja camina poco a poco buscando el provenir de los ruidos…

La rubia de repente choca con algo y cae al suelo… En eso los chicos que dormían en el cuarto despiertan con el grito que emite la rubia…

Rika: *Despierta repentinamente* ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Evemon: *Mirando alrededor* ¿Takato? ¿Hikari?

Henry: ¡Vamos!

Yuri: Si.

El resto del grupo corre hacia el lugar donde estaban Takato y Hikari, entonces encienden la luz y se llevan un gran sorpresa…

Bajo la rubia se encontraba un chico con gran parecido al castaño, pero su tono de pelo era gris y sus ojos azules fuerte…

Hikari: *Levantándose* Ouch… *Mira debajo de ella* ¿Eh? ¡¿Lixto-kun?!

Todos: ¡¿Eh?!

Rika: ¿Lixto?

Yuri: ¿Quién es?

Lixto: ¿Izumi-sama?

Hikari: ¿Qué haces aquí, Lixto-kun?

Lixto: Pues…

Rika: ¡Alto! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es él?

Hikari: Rika, Takato, chicos, él es Lixto Wamaga, un viejo amigo mío y fiel caballero del castillo Kurusugawa.

Evemon: ¿Qué paso con Megumi-san?

Lixto: No lo sé, desapareció, le he estado buscando y por eso terminé aquí, oí el ruido y pensé que podría ser ella, pero me equivoqué.

Evemon: Siempre fue gran amiga de Seira, ¿estará con ella?

Lixto: Seira también desapreció.

Evemon: Yo la vi hace poco, me refiero a Seira, ella me entrego el Agathe para Hikari.

Lixto: ¿Hikari?

Hikari: Si, ese es mi nombre ahora.

Lixto: Vale.

Takato: Bueno, bienvenido al equipo Lixto.

Los chicos se presentaron con el nuevo integrante del equipo, entonces deciden estar ahí para organizar el ritual de "Las Dos Lunas" que debe llevarse a cabo en ese lugar dentro de 48 horas…

Todos notaron que, Hikari, pasaba su tiempo con Lixto y a Takato no le hacia el mínimo caso…

Evemon: ¿Estás bien?

Takato: Sip *Mirando triste a Hikari*

Evemon: *Pensando mientras ve a Takato* Tristeza… Hikari, ¿Qué no comprendes que esa tristeza se puede convertir en odio? Reacciona por favor Hikari, el poder del Sacerdotiso de la Luna es demasiado fuerte y podría… Si continúas así, Takato podría…

Esa noche, la rubia decide dormir en otra habitación alejada de los demás y Lixto pide dormir en la sala, mientras que los demás duermen donde mismo…

Después de que todos se quedaron dormidos, Lixto se levantó a medianoche y se encaminó al cuarto donde dormía la rubia…

El ojiazul la observa y después la besa… En eso la rubia despierta sorprendida al sentir los labios del chico…

Hikari: *Pensando* ¿Lixto?

La rubia responde al beso y se deja llevar…

Hikari: ¿Pero qué haces… Lixto?

Lixto: Izumi… Tú siempre me gustaste… *Comienza a besar el cuello de la chica*

Hikari: *Sonrojada* Detente… Esto está mal... Takato-kun es…

Lixto: Olvídalo esta noche… Déjame sentir que eres mía por esta noche solamente…

Hikari: Pero…

Lixto: Por favor…

Hikari: E-esta b-bien…

El chico comienza a desvestir a la rubia mientras la besa… Ya estando sin ropa, el chico la ve…

Lixto: *Sobre ella* ¿Estas segura?

Hikari: *Cierra sus ojos, sonrojada y nerviosa* S-si…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ojiazul penetra despacio y suavemente a la rubia para no lastimarla ni causarle daño alguno…

Media hora después, ya agotados, el chico termina, sin más que decir, se besan, se abrazan y se quedan dormidos juntos…

La rubia se había olvidado de su amor por el castaño esa noche…

La digimon de la chica había visto tal acto por parte de su compañera y, comenzó a llorar por miedo a que el castaño revelara los verdaderos poderes que posee en su interior… Tenía miedo que Takato se revelara ante la princesa a la que ella debía de proteger siempre…

Evemon: *Llorando y pensando mientras ve al ojiazul y a la rubia dormir juntos* ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hikari? ¿Qué no sabes que si Takato se entera podría…? No quiero que te pase nada… Debo protegerte, debo hacerlo, soy tu guardiana… Aunque eso signifique ocultar esto… Lo hare, por tu bien y, por el de Takato-sama…

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. Amanecer Parte 2

Hikari: Hemos regresado.

Takuya: La introducción de estos días será muy breve solo para decir qu-

Kouji: Que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

Takuya: ¡Yo lo iba a decir!

Kouji: Ibas, Takuya, ibas.

Takuya: Tú…

Hikari: Bueno, bueno, aquí tienen espero que les guste.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 16: "AMANECER PARTE 2: UN RITUAL, AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

A la mañana siguiente, Hikari despertó en su cama sola, Lixto se había marchado esa noche…

La rubia se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, por el acto tan repulsivo que le quito su honor, sentía que había engañado al castaño, sin embargo, no se mentía a sí misma, ya que estaba consciente de que había disfrutado aquel acto tan extraño que despertó su curiosidad de experimentar algo que aún no le correspondía hacer…

Rika: Buenas, Hikari.

Hikari: *Deprimida* Hola, Rika.

Rika: ¿Qué te sucede?

Hikari: Yo... ¡¿Ah?!

Takato: *Abraza a Hikari por atrás* Buenos días, Hikari-chan.

Hikari: Takato…

Takato: ¿Cómo amaneciste? *la besa*

El chico besa con pasión y felicidad a la chica y ella corresponde el beso, sin embargo al abrir sus ojos, ve al ojiazul en el castaño y se aleja de él algo temerosa, Takato la mira extrañado mientras ella se aleja corriendo hasta llegar al lago del lugar, donde mira su reflejo en el agua clara…

Hikari: Takato… Lo- lo siento…

Evemon: *Mirándola a lo lejos* Izumi-sama… ¿Ah?

Lixto: *la abraza y la besa* Buenas, Izumi-chan, ¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche? *Comienza a acariciar la entrepierna de Hikari*

Hikari: *Sonrojada y nerviosa* Detente… Esto está mal… Porque, Takato-kun es mí…

Lixto le acaricia con más velocidad y fuerza encajando sus dedos en la parte íntima de la chica mientras esta gime despacio nerviosa y sonrojada…

Lixto: Deja de pensar en que está mal, no te preocupes, nada pasará… Confía en mí…

Hikari: Lixto-kun.

La rubia cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por lo que el ojiazul le hacía…

Evemon: Izumi-san… ¿Por qué?...

Evemon sin resistir, comienza a llorar desesperada y dolorosamente mientras observa la atrocidad que cometía su princesa adorada, su compañera, la persona a la que siempre debía proteger, ya que se sentía culpable, sentía que les había fallado a todos, en especial a la familia Kurusugawa, incluida Hikari…

En eso se comienza a sentir un temblor, Hikari cae al lago y se empapa toda, entonces Akane Soyamoto, una chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos grises quien era la cuarta Orochi, aparece frente a Hikari…

Akane: Oh, Izumi-san.

Hikari: *Furiosa* Akane.

Akane: Tiempo sin verte, Izumi-san.

Hikari: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Akane: Lo mismo que todos los Orochis… Pero en especial… Algo que he querido hacer durante AÑOS.

Akane hace una bola de fuego en su mano y ataca a Hikari aventándola hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared, al oír el impacto, todos salen en el auxilio de la chica…

Takato: ¡Hikari-chan!

Yuri: ¡Takato, el ritual!

Rika: ¡Hagámoslo!

Takato, Rika y Yuri: ¡VAMOS! *Se toman las manos* Por el poder que nos concierne como Sacerdotisos de la luz mandados con la finalidad de vencer y derrotar a la oscuridad, pedimos a nuestro Dios que nuestros poderes sirvan a la Sacerdotisa del Sol.

Takato: ¡Con el poder de la Luna!

Rika: ¡Con el poder del Agua!

Yuri: ¡Con el poder del Día!

Takato, Rika y Yuri: ¡Recibe nuestros poderes Sacerdotisa del Sol! ¡Hi No Miko! ¡Hikari Sayonji-san!

En ese momento los símbolos de los tres chicos brillan al mismo tiempo que el de Hikari…

Hikari: *Recostada en el suelo* Chicos… *Mirando su mano y se levanta*

Akane: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Hikari: No los decepcionare… ¡Vamos Tsukina!

En las manos de Hikari aparece una espada rosa fuerte con una línea dorada en medio, la chica la toma con firmeza y corre atacando a la Orochi, sin embargo, aún sigue débil y Akane la vence fácilmente…

Akane: *Haciendo una bola de fuego en su mano* Adiós, Izumi Kurusugawa.

Takato: ¡No!

Rika: ¡Takato!

El castaño se suelta de las chicas, llama a su espada, la cual aparece en sus manos y ataca a la Orochi, aprovechando que esta distraída este la apuñala en el pecho hasta que Akane desaparece del lugar…

Sucesivamente toma en sus brazos a Hikari, quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento…

Takato: ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¡Despierta! ¡Hikari!

Hikari: *Despertando* Takato…

Takato: Gracias a Dios… ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: S-si…

El chico la besa y los símbolos de ambos jóvenes brillan, por lo cual las heridas de la rubia sanan en ese momento…

El ojiazul los miraba con odio y repulsión por lo cual regreso a la casa…

Takato y Hikari se separaron y solo un hilito de saliva los unía…

Takato: *Sonrojado* ¿Estas mejor?

Hikari: *Sonrojada* S-si… Gracias…

Takato carga a Hikari y la lleva a la habitación donde él dormía, ahí, la recostó en sus piernas y platicaba con ella mientras la consentía como si fuera una niña chiquita…

Takato: Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada.

Hikari: *Mirándolo* Gracias… *Pensando* Takato… Eres una muy buena persona, amable, gentil, que siempre está al pendiente de mí, pero la vida es muy dura contigo…

Takato: *La mira extrañado* ¿Ah? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes ma-

Hikari abraza del cuello a Takato y al mismo tiempo lo besa con pasión, el chico corresponde al beso y la abraza de la cintura…

El ojiazul miraba tal acto con rabia, viendo como su princesa estaba en manos de otro chico, en ese momento, Takato era el dueño de los labios y el cuerpo de la rubia, sin que decir, el chico celoso se retira…

Takato: *Separándose, siendo unido a los labios de Hikari por un hilo de saliva* ¿Hikari… Tú…?

Hikari: Te amo… Takato-kun.

Takato: *La abraza* Sip, yo también.

La rubia se separa y se retira a su habitación, ahí se encuentra con el ojiazul dentro…

Lixto: ¿Qué hacías con Takato?

Hikari: Eso no te incumbe, lo que yo haga con él no es asunto tuyo, ya que yo soy su novia *se da la media vuelta*

Lixto: ¡Tú eres mía! *Jala el brazo de la chica*

Hikari: ¡NO!

Lixto besa a Hikari en contra de su voluntad y la tumba en la cama mientras él está encima de ella, Takato escucha el grito de la rubia y corre a ver qué había pasado, entra en la habitación de la chica y se encuentra con una escena atroz: su novia besando a otro chico…

Takato: *Aterrado* Imposible…

Hikari: *Quitando a Lixto de encima* No, Takato no es lo que crees…

Takato: Creí que eras diferente.

Hikari: *Comienza a llorar* Lo soy…

Takato: ¡Cállate!

Hikari: Takato…

Takato: Me equivoque contigo *Se va*

Hikari: ¡Takato-kun!

Takato, sin más que decir, toma sus cosas y sin pensarlo dos veces se marcha solo del lugar donde se encontraba…

Durante el viaje solitario del castaño, este se para por unos minutos y mira la Luna…

Takato: *Mirando la Luna* Hikari…

*Recuerdo (Capitulo 1)*

Takato: *Nervioso* ¿E-estas bien?  
Hikari: *Nerviosa* S-sí, gracias.  
Takato: Me alegro, Hikari.  
Hikari: Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
Takato: Soy Takato Matsuki.  
Hikari: Gracias, Takato.

*Fin del recuerdo*

*Recuerdo (Capitulo 9)*

Takato: *Sonrojado* Desde que te conocí, me enamore de ti, es por eso que siempre te estoy cuidando y protegiendo.  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* También yo te amo desde el momento en que te conocí Takato.  
Takato: Eso significa, ¿quieres ser mi novia Hikari-chan?  
Hikari: ¿Hikari-chan?  
Takato: Sip.  
Hikari: Si, si quiero ser tu novia, Takato-kun.  
*Fin del recuerdo*

*Recuerdo (Capitulo actual)*

Hikari: Te amo… Takato-kun.

Takato: *La abraza* Sip, yo también.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Takato: Lo he decidido… *Comienza a brillar su símbolo y sopla el viento más fuerte* Lo he decido, Hikari…

Mientras el castaño reanuda su andar, los chicos en su lugar de hospedaje se dan cuenta de que Takato se ha marchado del lugar…

Hikari: *Llorando* Imposible… No es verdad…

Rika: Se fue, Takato se fue.

Hikari: No…

Yuri: ¿Sayonji-san?

Hikari: *Se tira en el suelo* No… *Mira al techo con los ojos cerrados* ¡NOOO~!

**Continuara…**

(En el estudio)

Takuya: Bueno, es todo por el momento, dejen sus comentarios y críticas por favor.

Kouji: Nosotros nos retiramos por ahora.

Todos: ¡ADIOS! ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	17. Amanecer Parte 3

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 17: "AMANECER PARTE 3: INFECCION DE LA LUNA, REENCUENTRO CON MIS AMIGOS"**_

Rika: No puedo creerlo.

Hikari: ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!

Hikari abofetea a Lixto frente a todos…

Lixto: Yo…

Hikari: ¿Por qué?

Henry: Vayamos a buscarlo.

Evemon: Takato está muy dolido… Si el llegara a buscar a Jashimon entonces…

Yuri: ¿Entonces?

Hikari: Takato-kun sería infectado por la oscuridad…

Evemon: En pocas palabras… Se convertiría en otro Orochi…

Rika: Oh no…

Hirokatzu: Vayamos por él.

Kenta: Si.

Los chicos salen del lugar y se van a buscar a Takato, mientras que en un bosque en la parte oscura del Digimundo se encuentra Takato…

Takato: ¡JASHIMON!

En ese momento aparecen Aki y Sara…

Aki: Oh, ¿viniste a morir?

Takato: Vine a ver a Jashimon.

Sara: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

En eso sobre ellos aparece el Sol Negro de Jashimon…

Jashimon: Noto una oscuridad en tu interior, así que creo que será interesante tu visita.

Takato: Deje a la Sacerdotisa del Sol, me separe de ellos, vengo a unirme a ti en la lucha contra la luz, he perdido mis esperanzas, solo queda dentro de mí el odio y el rencor…

Sara: Nami-sama…

Aki: ¿Nami-sama?

Sara: Solo Nami-sama puede decidir eso.

Jashimon: Bien. Comencemos…

Del Sol de Jashimon salen muchos brazos negros con violeta y estos entran en el símbolo de Takato, que poco a poco va tornando un color rojo, Takato comienza a gritar del dolor que siente, una vez que los brazos desaparecen, los ojos de Takato se vuelven rojos…

Sara: Nami… Sama…

Evemon: Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?

Evemon: ¿Recuerdas aun a…?

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Evemon: ¡Eh! N-nada, olvídalo por favor.

Hikari: ¿Recordar?

Evemon: No, nada, olvídalo por favor *pensando* No debí decirlo, si ella llegara a recordarlo podría deprimirse de nuevo, y no quiero…

¿?: Te encontré, Sacerdotisa.

Evemon: ¡¿Tu..?!

Hikari: Kana…

Kana: Hola, Izumi-san.

Evemon: Déjame esto a mí por favor.

Kana: No he venido a pelear.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Kana: El Sacerdotiso de la Luna, Matsuki Takato.

Rika: ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?!

Kana: Nada, solo les aviso que el ahora pertenece a nosotros.

Evemon: Imposible.

Hikari: Takato-kun…

Yuri: ¡Mientes!

Kana: No.

Hikari: ¡Tú eres una mentirosa!

Kana: Adiós *desaparece*

Mientras con los Orochis…

¿?: Matsuki…

¿?: Takato…

Takato: ¿Quiénes son?

¿?: Mi nombre es Seira Patric…

¿?: Yo soy Megumi Kanbara…

Sara: ¡Callar! Solo son dos chicas torpes.

Seira: ¡Izumi-sama sigue viva! ¡Ellas los derrotara tal y como lo hizo con Airi!

Aki: Airi era una inútil, ni como la Orochi que es pudo liberarse de la prisión.

¿?: Airi-san es la primera Orochi, no la ofendan.

Sara: Na-Nami-sama.

Nami: Izumi tuvo suerte al ser ayudada por esos humanos…

Megumi: Ella es fuerte y nos salvara.

Nami: Piensen… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese rubio no se hubiera interpuesto cuando Airi-san atacó a Izumi?

Seira: ¿Eh?

Nami: Ella hubiera muerto, y Airi seguiría aquí.

Megumi: Yamato…

Nami: Si, tuvo suerte de no morir ese chico tonto.

Seira: El salvo a Airi ¿lo recuerdas? Si él no hubiera detenido a Izumi-san, ella hubiera matado a su hermana.

Nami: Tsk.

Kana: No me creyeron.

Nami: Es tu oportunidad Takato, demuéstranos que eres uno de nosotros… Mata a la Sacerdotisa del Sol.

Takato: Si.

Megumi: Izu-chan…

Takato desaparece del lugar…

Hikari: Ta-Ka-To…

Takato saca su espada e intenta dañar a Hikari…

Rika: ¡Takato!

Henry: ¿Qué te pasa?

Takato: Yo soy… Un Orochi…

Hikari: Entonces… Kana no metía…

Takato sigue atacando con su espada a Hikari hasta que esta resbala…

Yuri: ¡DEJALA! *Empuja a Takato*

Rika: ¡Yuri!

Evemon: Bien… ¡Evemon Shinkaaa~! ¡Kurusumon!

Kurusumon: No me dejare vencer esta vez.

Guilmon: Takato.

Kurusumon: ¡Aullido Tornado Explosivo!

Kurusumon lanza una ráfaga de viento de su boca hacia Takato, pero el símbolo del chico brilla con un tono rojo y se protege…

Rika: Takato…

Hikari: Son los poderes de él… Él es muy fuerte, tanto como yo… Sera muy duro vencerlo…

Rika: ¡Renamon!

Renamon: Kurusumon, ataquemos juntas…

Kurusumon: Vale.

Renamon/Kurusumon: ¡Koyos Ketzu!/ ¡Aullido Tornado Explosivo!

Takato: Demonios…

Nami observaba toda la pelea…

Nami: Oh, no podrá solo, debo ir a ayudarlo… *Desaparece*

Rika/Hikari: ¡VAMOSSSS!

Las digimons lanzan los ataques, pero Nami aparece frente a Takato y con un látigo de agua hace que los ataques choquen consigo mismos…

Yuri: Imposible.

Renamon: Ni siquiera juntas podemos…

Kurusumon: Esto está mal…

Nami: Takato, acabemos con esto.

Takato: Si, Nami-san.

Nami: ¡Guardiana del Agua, Water Atack!

Takato: ¡Vamps!

Renamon: Koyos-

Kurusumon: ¡Nine Fire Lance! (Nota: El ataque Nine Fire Lance consiste en que las 9 colas de Kurusumon toman forma de lanzas de fuego y con estas ataca a su enemigo)

Nami: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Kurusumon: ¡MUERE!

Nami: Diablos ¡Retirada!

Nami toma a Takato y desaparecen de ahí…

Kurusumon: Diablos…

Kurusumon vuelve a ser Evemon…

Renamon: ¿Estás bien?

Evemon: Si.

Hikari: Takato…

Rika: ¿Dónde está Lixto?

Yuri: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nos traiciono!

En ese momento Lixto aparece acompañado de dos chicas castañas parecidas…

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Megumi/Seira: ¡Izumi-san! *Corren y la abrazan*

Hikari: Seira, Megu-chan.

Megumi: Gracias por rescatarme Lixto-niisan.

Hirokatzu: ¿A dónde fuiste?

Leomon: ¿Cómo desapareciste de aquí?

Lixto: Yo soy el séptimo Orochi…

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Lixto: Fui por ellas para traerlas aquí, he traicionado mi deber, es por eso que estoy aquí ayudándolos.

Rika: ¿Debemos confiar en ti?

Lixto: Si.

Yuri: ¿Por qué lo haríamos?

Lixto: Porque sin mí, no podrían ir al lugar donde están los Orochis, por lo tanto, no podrían rescatar a Takato.

Seira: Trajimos a un amigo de ustedes.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

De la bolsa que llevaba colgada Seira sale un digimon pequeño blanco con orejas grandes…

Todos: ¡Calumon!

Calumon: Calu, amigos.

Hikari: Muchas gracias.

Guilmon: Calumon.

Terriermon: Calumon.

Calumon: Guilmon, Terriermon, Calu.

Leomon: Ahora solo falta Takato.

Hikari: S-si…

Evemon: Si tan solo él no se hubiera ido…

¿?: ¡OIGAN!

Lixto: ¿Kaito?

Kaito: Hola.

Hikari: Himamoto-san.

Kaito: Kurusugawa-Himesama.

Megumi: Los ayudaremos.

Seira: Los ayudaremos a encontrar a Matsuki-kun.

Hikari: Gracias…

Los chicos caminan sin mirar atrás, ahora que ya tenían de regreso a Calumon, solo hacía falta que Takato volviera para regresar a si hogar, en el Mundo Real…

**CONTINUARA…**


	18. Reencuentro Parte 1

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 18: "REENCUENTRO PARTE 1: ENFRENTAMIENTO CON LA LUNA, EL MUNDO OROCHI"**_

Lixto: Aquí es…

Megumi: Lixto-niisan.

Seira: No hay tiempo que perder.

Rika: Vamos Renamon.

Hirokatzu: Si, vamos.

Hikari: No.

Kenta: ¿Eh?

Hikari: Hirokatzu, Kenta, Guadromon, Guilmon, MarineAngemon, Henry, Terriermon, Calumon, ustedes quédense aquí.

Rika: ¿Por qué?

Hikari: Solo vayamos nosotros, como Sacerdotisas y el cómo Orochi.

Evemon: Vamos Renamon.

Seira: ¿Y nosotras?

Hikari: Quédense aquí también.

Kaito: Yo también iré, después de todo soy un Orochi también.

Rika: Bien, vayamos.

Megumi: Buena suerte Izu-chan, Lixto-nii.

Hikari/Lixto: Si.

Los chicos desaparecen del lugar y dejan al equipo ahí…

Hikari y su grupo llegan a un lugar muy extraño, con 8 grandes símbolos (Números japoneses del 1 al 8) de piedra ahí, el lugar era de color negro, violeta y rojo, sobre cada piedra había una persona sentada…

Hikari: ¡Takato-kun!

Nami: ¿Ustedes de nuevo?

¿?: Sera mejor matarlos de una vez.

¿?: ¡No dejare que mates a Izu-chan Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: Soy el tercero Yuto, no puedes contra mí.

Yuto: Seré el quinto, pero a ella no la tocaras.

Evemon: *Pensando* ¿Un Orochi defiende a Hikari solo porque gusta de ella?

Nami: Esto se pondrá interesante…

Hikari: Evemon.

Evemon: Cuando gustes.

Hikari: ¡Ahora!

Evemon: ¡Evemon Shinkaaa~! ¡Kurusumon!

Rika: Renamon, ve.

Lixto: Leomon, quédate aquí, en caso de que atacaran por atrás.

Hikari: Yuri, Rika, ¿listas?

Yuri: Si.

Rika: Siempre.

Yuri: ¡Filo Del Día! *Aparece su espada en sus manos*

Rika: ¡Hoja Del Agua! *Aparece su espada en sus manos*

Hikari: ¡Vamos Tsukina! *Aparece su espada en sus manos*

Kurusumon: No perderé…

Sara: Vamos.

Takato: ¡Deténganse!

Nami: ¡¿Qué haces Matsuki-san?!

Takato: No hieran a la Sacerdotisa del Sol (Aparece su espada oscura en sus manos) ella es mi rival.

Hikari: Takato…

Kurusumon: ¡Princesa! Para recuperarlo, ¡Habrá que vencerlo!

Sara: La del agua es mía.

Aki: La del Día es mía.

Nami: Las digimons me pertenecen.

Lixto: ¡Filo Orochi! ¡Ven! *Aparece una espada negra en sus manos*

Kaito: Aquí me quedo yo junto con Leomon.

Kurusumon: ¡Vamos Renamon!

Renamon/Kurusumon: ¡Koyos Ketzu!/ ¡Aullido Tornado Explosivo!

Nami: ¡Látigo Oscuro!

Aki: Hace tiempo que quería pelear contigo, Katou Yuri-san.

Yuri: Caerás *Comienza a atacarla con su espada*

Aki: ¡Con que estas eh! ¡Bien! ¡Me gusta tu estilo de pelea! ¡Tormenta Sagrada! *Ataca a Yuri con miles de piedras en llamas*

Yuri: ¡Mierda! ¡Filo Del Día, Jauría De Fuego! *Gira su espada y forma un escudo de fuego Naranja a su alrededor*

Sara: Rika-chan.

Rika: ¡Sara!

Sara/Rika: ¡Mundo Subterráneo, Tornado De Los Mil Demonios!/ ¡Filo Del Agua, Estallido Acuífero!

Takato: Nos volvemos a ver.

Hikari: Reacciona por favor, no quiero herirte.

Takato: ¡Demasiado Tarde!

Hikari: ¡Takato!

Takato: ¡Filo De La Luna, Eclipse Lunar! *Lanza una ráfaga oscura contra Hikari*

Hikari: ¡Poder Del Sol, Escudo De Luz Solar! *Aparece de su símbolo un escudo rosa fuerte* ¡Detente! ¡No quiero tener que dañarte!

Takato: Tardaste mucho para tomar esa decisión *Corre para apuñalar a Hikari*

Kurusumon: ¡Princesa! *Corre hacia Takato* ¡Nine Fire Lance! *Ataca a Takato*

Takato: ¡Poder De La Luna, Escudo Oscuro! *Aparece un escudo azul fuerte detrás de él*

Hikari: ¡Evemon!

Kurusumon: ¡Ese no es Takato! ¡Es un Orochi! ¡Tienes que pelear con el si quieres recuperar al verdadero! ¡ATACALO!

Nami: ¡Furia Acuífera! *Ataca a Renamon*

Renamon: ¡Eh!

Kurusumon: ¡Renamon! *Corre para ayudarla* ¡Aullido Tornado Explosivo! *Su ataque colapsa con el de Nami*

Nami: ¡Escudo Aquos! *Se protege con un escudo azul marino que hace con su mano derecha*

Kurusumon: ¿Estás bien Renamon?

Renamon: Si.

Kurusumon: ¡Me harte! ¡Guardianes del Fuego y el Viento! *Hace una bola gigante de fuego y viento que sostiene con sus nueve colas* ¡Guardian Atack!

Nami: ¡TAKATO!

Takato: ¡Nami-chan! *Corre para atacar a Kurusumon*

Hikari: ¡DETENTE! ¡DEJALA! ¡Guerrera Del Sol, Nueve Filos! *Aparecen 9 bolas de fuego a su alrededor* ¡Atack! *Ataca a Takato con estas*

El ataque de Hikari llega y explota en Takato justo en donde yacía su símbolo, este deja de ser rojo y vuelve a ser el de antes, Takato por el daño causado debido al ataque desmalla, entonces Leomon lo toma en sus brazos…

Lixto: ¡Tenemos a Matsuki! ¡Retirada!

Kurusumon: *Lanza el ataque sobre Nami, Aki y Sara* ¡Bien!

Yuri: ¡Vámonos de aquí Rika!

Rika: ¡Corre!

Kurusumon: ¡Vámonos!

Lixto los desaparece del lugar justo cuando el ataque colapsa en el lugar, las Orochis son salvadas gracias al poder de las tres juntas, pero el brazo izquierdo de Hikari es tocado por este, lo que le causa una quemadura en este…

Los chicos aparecen donde estaban los demás…

Hikari: ¡Ouch!

Megumi: ¡Hikari-san! *Brilla su hombro derecho)*Estarás bien.

Rika: ¿Eres una de los doce?

Megumi: Si, Seira y yo somos Sacerdotisas, yo soy la Sacerdotisa de la Noche.

Seira: Y yo la Sacerdotisa Del Anochecer.

Yuri: Solo faltan 6.

Henry: ¿Qué le paso a él?

Kurusumon: Hikari lo ataco.

Kenta: ¿Por qué?

Hikari: Él iba a atacar a Evemon, tuve que detenerlo.

Kurusumon vuelve a ser Evemon…

Evemon: Me sorprende que estas chicas, a pesar de tener poco de saber lo que son, ya han conocido sus poderes como Sacerdotisas.

Rika: Yo no sabía que podía hacer esto *Haciendo girar en su mano un látigo de agua*

Yuri: Ni yo *Haciendo pequeños estallidos de luz en su mano*

Henry: Y todavía les falta mucho por aprender.

Hikari: Lo importante es que tenemos que volver ahora al mundo humano.

Guadromon: ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

Megumi: Nosotras podemos abrir un portal hacia el mundo real.

Yuri: ¿Cómo?

Seira: Izumi-san, ¿Recuerdas la última vez que viniste aquí?

Hikari: ¿Venir?

Megumi: Si, cuando viniste con el chico rubio aquella vez.

Hikari: S-sí.

Lixto: Vamos, abramos el portal.

Megumi, Seira y Lixto hacen un ritual para abrir un portal al mundo real, cuando este se abre, los chicos entran y llegan al parque de Shinjuku del que partieron, cierran al instante el portal…

Hikari: Bueno, de regreso a nuestras vidas, ¿no lo creen?

Rika: Si, vamos Renamon.

Renamon: Nos vemos.

Megumi: Si.

Seira: Nosotros vamos a ir a casa de Lixto a descansar.

Megumi: Si, adiós.

Kenta: Adiós.

Todos se retiran a un lugar para descansar, Hikari, Guilmon y Evemon cargan a Takato para llevarlo a su hogar, después de haberlo sanado de sus heridas…

Al dejarlo, Hikari lo besa y se va a su casa…

**CONTINUARA…**


	19. Reencuentro Parte 2

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 19: "REENCUENTRO PARTE 2: VIEJOS AMIGOS, UN NUEVO PELIGRO EN EL MUNDO HUMANO"**_

Cada chico regresa a su respectiva escuela…

Hikari sale de su casa y se topa con Takato…

Hikari: Ho-Hola…

Takato: Buenos días.

Hikari: ¿Sigues enfadado?

Takato: Al ser un Orochi, me di cuenta que el dolor lo sufren muchas personas, vi el pasado de cada uno de ellos, y me dije "hay personas que sufren peores casos que el mío", no tiene caso estar enfadado contigo.

Hikari: ¿Significa que me perdonas?

Takato: Si.

Hikari: *Lo abraza* Gracias…

Takato: De nada. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Hikari: Sip.

Los chicos caminan juntos a la escuela…

En la entrada se encuentran Hirokatzu, Yuri, Kenta, Hikari y Takato, así que deciden llegar juntos para darle la noticia a la Sensei de que regresaron…

Al entrar, Hikari se queda en shock al ver a un joven de cabello rubio, ojos claros, que vestía una playera sin mangas verde, con un pantalón azul y unos tenis cafés…

Hikari: *En shock* Ya… Ma… Ya-Ma… Yama-T… Yamato…

¿?: ¿Eh?

Hikari: ¿E-Eres t-tú Y-Yamato?

Sensei: ¿Sayonji-san? ¿Estás bien?

¿?: ¿Sayonji-san? ¿Eres tú Hikari?

Hikari: *Comienza a llorar y abraza al rubio* ¡YAMATO!

Yamato: *Corresponde al abrazo* Hikari-chan.

Takato/Yuri/Hirokatzu/Kenta: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Hikari: Cuanto tiempo Yamato-san.

Yamato: 2 años.

Hikari: Yamato, ellos son algunos de mis amigos.

Takato: Mi nombre es Takato Matsuki.

Yuri: yo soy Yuri Katou.

Kenta: Soy Kenta Kitagawa.

Hirokatzu: Yo soy Hirokatzu Shiota.

Yamato: Mucho gusto, yo soy Yamato Ishida.

Sensei: ¿Se conocen?

Yamato: Si, Hikari fue mi mejor amiga desde los 5 años.

Hikari: Si.

Takato: Entonces nos llevaremos muy bien, yo soy su novio.

Hikari: *Abraza a Takato* Sip.

Yamato: *Sorprendido* ¿N-Novio?

Takato: Si.

Yamato: Ya veo *Pensando* Entonces ella no recuerda nada de eso… *Habla* Yo…

En ese momento el piso comienza a temblar y todo se oscurece, miran por la ventana y ven que se alza un sol negro…

Hikari: Imposible…

En el aula de Henry y Megumi…

Megumi: ¡Henry-san!

Henry: ¿Acaso no es…?

En el aula de Seira…

Seira: Imposible…

En la escuela de Rika…

Rika: No de nuevo…. ¡Sayonji! *Sale corriendo de su escuela a la de Hikari*

Sra. Nonaka: ¡Rika!

En casa de Lixto…

Lixto: ¡¿Kaito ese no es…?!

Kaito: Sí.

Yamato, Hikari y los demás salen al jardín para ver más de cerca el Sol…

En eso se acercan a ellos corriendo 6 chicos…

¿?: ¡YAMATO!

Hikari: ¿Taichi-kun?

Taichi: ¿Eh? ¡¿Hi-Hikari-san?!

¿?: ¡Sayonji!

¿?: Que alegría verte.

Hikari: Mimi, Koushiro.

¿?: Hola, Hikari.

Hikari: Hola, Sora.

¿? / ¿? ¡Hikari-neechan!

Hikari: ¡Kari, Takeru!

Taichi: ¿Qué es eso?

Yuri: Jashimon…

Rika: ¡CHICOS!

Hikari: ¡Rika!

Sora: ¿Qué significa esto?

Yamato: ¿Ese es el Dios de los Orochis?

Hikari: Si…

Jashimon: Orochis… Venid… ¡Destruir a los Sacerdotisos!

Lixto: *Corriendo para llegar a Hikari* ¡DEJANOS JASHIMON!

Kaito: *Atrás de Lixto* ¡LARGATE!

Hikari: Llevan ventaja, nosotros aún no tenemos a 6 Sacerdotisos…

¿?: *Solo voz* Sacerdotisos… Aquí están todos… Os brindaré los poderes de los 2 Sacerdotisos faltantes a los Orochis que nos brindaron su apoyo… Kamiya Kari…

Kari: ¿Eh? *Aparece un aura rosa claro a su alrededor y un símbolo aparece en su frente*

¿?: Vos sois la Sacerdotisa Del Amanecer… Takaishi Takeru…

Takeru: Si… *Aparece un aura violeta a su alrededor y un símbolo en su frente*

¿?: Tu el Sacerdotiso de la Oscuridad… Wamaga Lixto, se te asignaran los poderes del Sacerdotiso del Fuego.

Lixto: Como ordene *Un aura roja lo rodea y aparece un símbolo en su muñeca derecha*

¿?: Himamoto Kaito, a ti se te asignaran los poderes del Sacerdotiso de la Luz…

Kaito: Entiendo *Un aura zafiro lo rodea y le aparece un símbolo en su muñeca izquierda*

¿?: Kamiya Taichi… Tú eres el Sacerdotiso Lunar…

Taichi: Entendido *Lo rodea un aura violeta oscuro y le aparece un símbolo en el mismo sitio que a Takato*

¿?: Finalmente… La mayor responsabilidad esta sobre ti, Ishida Yamato…

Yamato: ¿La mayor responsabilidad?

¿?: Si, tú serás el Sacerdotiso Solar, tú deber, proteger a la Sacerdotisa Del Sol con tu propia vida.

Yamato: Si, entiendo *Lo rodea un aura amarilla y le aparece un símbolo en el mismo sitio que a Hikari*

¿?: Cumplan su deber, resuciten al dios de la Luz, venzan la oscuridad… Suerte…

Hikari: Estamos listos.

Taichi: ¿Para qué?

Hikari: Para resucitar a Konohakumon.

Sora: ¿Qué harán?

Rika: Vayamos con Alice, ella sabrá que hacer.

Hikari: Si, vamos.

Todos los chicos se van a casa de Hikari, al encontrarse con Alice le piden que sea su Sensei como Sacerdotisos y esta acepta…

Yamato: ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Alice: Transferir sus poderes a los dos primeros Sacerdotisos, hacer el ritual de transferencia para que Takato y Hikari puedan llevar a cabo el despertar de Konohakumon-sama.

Takeru: ¿Cuándo?

Alice: Ahora mismo.

Hikari: ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo?

Taichi/Yamato/Kari/Rika/Yuri/Lixto/Kaito/Megumi/Seira/Takeru: *Mirándose entre ellos* Si.

Alice: Esta bien.

Takato: ¿A dónde hay que ir?

Alice: A la Cueva Konoha.

Hikari: Vamos…

**CONTINUARA…**


	20. El Ritual De Transferencia

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 20: "EL RITUAL DE TRANSFERENCIA"**_

Rika: Con la espada Totzuka…

Takeru: Dragón de ocho cabezas…

Yuri: Cae bajo el filo de la espada de Susano No Mikoto…

Lixto: Con el poder de la verdad…

Kaito: Con el valor de la amistad…

Kari: Derrotado por el resplandor de la Luz…

Megumi: ¡Déjate vencer sobre los mil dioses!

Seira: Con la Takemi de la Diosa.

Taichi: Espada de los mil nombres.

Yamato: ¡Cae rendido ante la espada Totzuka!

Yamato/Taichi/Rika/Yuri/Takeru/Kari/Megumi/Lixto/Seira/Kaito: ¡Transformación!

A cada chico le aparece su traje de Sacerdotisos respectivo…

Yamato: Poderes del Sacerdotiso Solar *Aura del color de su traje* Ir con la Sacerdotisa Del Sol *Rayo de luz de su color hacia Hikari*

Taichi: Poderes del Sacerdotiso Lunar *Aura del color de su traje* Ir con el Sacerdotiso De La Luna *rayo de luz de su color hacia Takato*

Yuri/Kari/Lixto/Kaito: Poderes de la Sacerdotisa/del Sacerdotiso del Día/Amanecer/Fuego/Luz *Auras del color de su traje* Ir con la Sacerdotisa Del Sol *Rayos de luz de su color hacia Hikari*

Megumi/Seira/Rika/Takeru: Poderes de la Sacerdotisa/del Sacerdotiso de la Noche/Anochecer/Agua/Oscuridad *Auras del color de su traje* Ir con el Sacerdotiso De la Luna (Rayos de luz de su color hacia Takato*

Hikari/Takato: *Envueltos en sus auras de su respectivo color* Yo, como Sacerdotiso/Sacerdotisa del Sol/Luna recibo el poder que los otros 10 me han confiado, para llevar a cabo el despertar de nuestro Dios.

Alice: Eso es-

En ese momento una espada de piedra aparece cayendo hacia donde esta Hikari…

Rika: ¡Hikari!

Yuri: ¡No se muevan!

Yamato: *Pensando* A la mierda, no dejare que la dañe…

Yamato se sale de su formación y se pone de espaldas frente a Hikari, la espada hiere el hombro derecho de Yamato y este comienza a Sangrar…

Taichi: ¡Matt!

Hikari: Yamato.

Las auras desaparecen de cada uno y salen de ahí hacia el centro espiritual de los Sacerdotisos que se encontraba no muy lejos de la Cueva Konoha…

Hikari: *Vendando la herida de Yamato* Lo siento, esto fue mi culpa.

Yamato: Esta bien, yo decidí protegerte, fue mi culpa.

Hikari: Si hubiera reaccionado rápido, tu no habrías…

Yamato: Es una herida profunda, pero es limpia, eso significa que se curara pronto.

Hikari: Lo siento.

Yamato: No te preocupes.

Alice: Todo salió muy bien.

Taichi: ¿Y ahora qué?

Alice: Mañana se llevara a cabo el ritual para despertar a Konohakumon y derrotar a los Orochis junto a Jashimon.

En eso se escucha una explosión afuera de donde estaban los chicos…

Hikari: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Los chicos salen y se encuentran con Renamon y Kurusumon peleando contra Nami y Tsubasa…

Yamato: Demonios…

Hikari: ¡Evemon!

Kurusumon: ¡Nine Fire Lance!

Rika: ¡Renamon!

Renamon: ¡Koyos Ketzu!

Tsubasa: ¡Kaze Atack, Remolino Blanco y Negro! *Lanza contra Renamon un remolino de plumas negras y blancas que son tipo navajas*

Nami: ¡Hoja del Agua, Tsunami Final! *Lanza contra Kurusumon un Tsunami que la rodea y esta lo controla para poder atacarla sin que esta salga*

Hikari: Me harte… ¡Evemon acabala!

Kurusumon: ¡Jauría Veloz! (Kurusumon hace copias de sí misma) ¡Nine Fire Lance! *Las réplicas y la original atacan con su Nine Fire Lance todos los lados hasta destruir por completo el ataque*

Rika: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Tsubasa: Nami, retirada.

Nami: Adiós.

Nami y Tsubasa desaparecen del lugar…

Kurusumon y Renamon caen muy dañadas al suelo…

Hikari: ¿Estás bien?

Kurusumon: Si…

Rika: ¿Qué paso?

Renamon: Quisieron atacar la cuidad y las atacamos…

Alice: Jashimon empezó con su caos, quiere destruir a los doce antes de que Konohakumon-sama resucite.

Yamato: habrá que apurarnos, ¿no creen?

Hikari: Si.

Jashimon: *Solo voz* Sacerdotiso de la Luna…

Takato: ¡¿Eh?!

Jashimon: Aun no es tarde para regresar a nuestro lado…

Takato: ¡No volveré!

Jashimon: ¡Entonces sufrirás la misma muerte que todos ellos! ¡Orochis ataquen!

En ese instante los 6 Orochis restantes aparecen…

Nami: Tonto.

Aki: ¿Creíste que sobrevivirían?

Tsubasa: En serio que eres torpe.

Sara: Debiste aceptar la oferta de Jashimon-sama.

Yuto: Esa sería la única forma de que tú vivieras.

Yuusuke: Ahora solo vivirás la misma sentencia que ellos.

Takato: *Aparece su espada* No los traicionare de nuevo.

Hikari: *Aparece su espada* No nos vencerán.

Kurusumon: *Levantándose* ¡No tocaran a Izumi-sama!

Renamon: *Levantándose* ¡No dejare que lastimen a Rika!

Rika: *Aparece su espada* No me rendiré.

Yamato: *Aparece su espada* Jamás.

Taichi: Atrás chicos.

Aparecen las espadas de los demás en sus manos…

Sora: Taichi… Yamato…

Mimi: Ustedes pueden.

Koushiro: Confiamos en ustedes.

Alice: No están solos.

Nami: ¡Ataquen!

Yamato: ¡Vamos!

Kurusumon: ¡Nine Fire Lance!

Renamon: ¡Koyos Ketzu!

Hikari: ¡Filo Del Sol, Eclipse solar!

Takato: Nami.

Nami: Matsuki-kun… ¡Látigo oscuro!

Aki: ¡Mundo Subterráneo, Remolino De Los Mil Demonios!

Tsubasa: ¡Kaze Atack, Remolino Blanco y Negro!

Yuto: ¡Remolino De Fuego!

Yuri: ¡Filo Del Día, Rayo Mortal!

**CONTINUARA…**


	21. La Muerte De Los Orochis

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 21: "LA MUERTE DE LOS OROCHIS, REVIVAMOS A KONOHAKUMON"**_

Kurusumon: ¡Nine Fire Lance!

Renamon: ¡Koyos Ketzu!

Hikari: ¡Filo Del Sol, Eclipse solar!

Takato: Nami.

Nami: Matsuki-kun… ¡Látigo oscuro!

Aki: ¡Mundo Subterráneo, Remolino De Los Mil Demonios!

Tsubasa: ¡Kaze Atack, Remolino Blanco y Negro!

Yuto: ¡Remolino De Fuego!

Yuri: ¡Filo Del Día, Rayo Mortal!

Alice: Yamato, Taichi, ¿ven que a cada Orochi le brilla una parte de su cuerpo diferente?

Taichi/Yamato: Si.

Alice: Ahí se encuentran sus símbolos, encajen sus espadas ahí, es la única manera de que ellos mueran.

Yamato: Taichi, vamos.

Taichi: Si.

Yamato y Taichi atacan a los Orochis uno por uno mientras los demás pelean contra ellos…

Yamato: ¡Guerrero Solar, 9 cuchillas de fuego! *Ataca a Aki*

Hikari: Yamato… ¡Guerrera del Sol, 9 filos! ¡Atack!

Yamato y Hikari atacan al mismo tiempo a Aki, una cuchilla de Yamato la atraviesa en su símbolo y esta se desvanece…

Nami: ¡Aki!

Taichi: ¡Filo Lunar, Rasgo Sagrado!

Tsubasa: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Kurusumon: ¡Nine Fire Lance!

Kurusumon y Taichi atacan a Tsubasa y logran matarlo…

Yuto: Esto va mal… ¡Nami-sama!

Rika: ¡Cállate! ¡Filo Del Agua, Torbellino Feroz!

Yuri: ¡Muere!

Yuri atraviesa a Yuto en su símbolo y lo mata gracias a la ayuda de Rika…

Guilmon: *Atacando con bolas de fuego a los Orochis* ¡TAKATO!

Takato: ¡Guilmon!

Renamon: Vamos Guilmon.

Guilmon: Si.

Renamon y Guilmon atacan a Sara…

Sara: ¡no soy como aquellos incrédulos! *Defendiéndose con su escudo de fuego*

Yuusuke: ¡Nami-sama!

Megumi: No necesito hacer un ataque, ¿para qué gastar mis poderes en ti?

Yuusuke: No soy tan débil niña… Ah…

Seira: *Atraviesa el símbolo de Yuusuke con su espada* No, pero eres un tonto por tener la espalda descubierta…

Nami: ¡Yuusuke!

Sara: ¡Nami! ¡Solo quedamos nosotras dos! *Defendiéndose de los ataques de Guilmon y Renamon*

Lixto: ¡Es tu fin Sara! ¡Filo Del Fuego, rasguño mortal!

Sara: ¡Imposible…!

Kaito: ¡Lluvia Cegadora!

Renamon: ¡Mi oportunidad! ¡Koyos Ketzu!

Sara muere al recibir el ataque de Renamon…

Nami: Imposible…

Hikari: Estas sola Nami.

Takato: Tonta, solo sufrirás el mismo destino que ellos.

Yamato: Ya no puedes huir.

Nami: Jashimon-sama…

Hikari: ¡Él te abandono!

Nami: ¡Eso es menti-

Kurusumon: Adiós… Nami-san…

Kurusumon mata a Nami…

Jashimon: ¡Como hicieron eso! ¡Deshacerse de mis súbditos! ¡La Luna Roja se alzara! ¡Sera su fin Sacerdotisos! ¡Y el de su mundo también!

Sora: ¿Luna Roja?

Alice: Si, la Luna Roja… Aquella que marca la pelea de los dioses Konohakumon y Jashimon…

Takato: Venceremos.

Yamato: Estoy seguro que ganaremos.

Taichi: Todos juntos.

Alice: Vamos, tenemos que empezar el ritual de resucitación.

Takato: *Toma la mano de Hikari* Estaremos bien *Besa a Hikari*

Yamato: *Pensando* Duele ver esto…

Taichi: Yamato…

Hikari: Vamos.

Todos los chicos caminan y entran a la Cueva Konoha…

Takato: Toma de mi todo lo que quieras…

Hikari: Toma de mi todo lo que necesites…

Takato: Resucitación…

Hikari: Reencarnación…

Takato: Para derrotar al mal…

Hikari: Para que la oscuridad caiga…

Hikari/Takato: Como tus fieles siervos te servimos, venimos a brindarte todo de nosotros para tu regreso en esta lucha contra el mal.

Takato: ¡Con el poder de La Luna!

Hikari: ¡Con el poder Del Sol!

Hikari/Takato: ¡Pedimos tu regreso señor de la Luz! ¡Deseo el Resucitar de Konohakumon! ¡Sello Liberado!

Los símbolos de Takato y Hikari brillan y del suelo de la cueva sale un rayo de luz azul que llega hacia un santuario que se encontraba ubicado en la Luna, los símbolos de los otros 10 Sacerdotisos brillan y el suelo comienza a temblar…

Alice: Regreso…

Frente a Hikari y Takato aparecen la Tsukina de Hikari y la Totzuka de Takato, cuando la intentan tomar, en sus manos aparece su símbolo dibujado y estos comienzan a gritar del dolor que les causaba la quemada…

Alice: Konohakumon… Revivió…

Hikari/Takato: ¿Revivió?

Alice: Si, esta era la prueba, y la completaron.

Sora: Felicidades.

Hikari: Lo logramos, chicos.

Takato: ¡Miren eso!

Megumi: La Luna Roja…

Seira: Llego la hora…

Alice: Escuchen, Hikari, Takato, en la lucha estarán ustedes dentro de Konohakumon, serán ustedes quienes lo controlaran a través de las espadas Totzuka y Tsukina, buena suerte.

Hikari: Entiendo.

Yamato: *Abraza a Hikari* No dejare que nada te pase…

Hikari: *Corresponde el abrazo)*Vale, gracias Yamato-san…

Rika: Estarán bien.

Alice: *Pensando* Mamá… Por favor, protégelos en su lucha… Protege a Hikari-chan…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Hikari: Takato-kun y yo debemos pelear dentro de Konohakumon… Jashimon logró obtener cuerpo propio gracias al poder de los Orochis que le fue devuelto cuando los asesinamos… La Luna Roja marcara la pelea más importante para la humanidad… La pelea que decidirá si el humano vive… O muere… Próximo capítulo de Digimon Extrem, antepenúltimo Episodio… Capítulo 22: "La Luna Roja, Pelea De Dioses"… No se lo pierdan… Takato… ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?_


	22. La Luna Roja, Pelea De Dioses

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 22: "LA LUNA ROJA, PELEA DE DIOSES"**_

Hikari: Vamos Takato-kun *Brilla su símbolo*

Takato: *Brilla su símbolo* Si.

Los chicos aparecen dentro de Konohakumon…

Hikari: ¿Este es Konohakumon?

Takato: Vamos…

Yamato: Hikari…

Taichi: Todo saldrá bien…

Jashimon: *Risa malévola* Ya es hora…

Hikari: ¡Jashimon!

Jashimon toma forma propia…

Takato: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Jashimon: Los Orochis me devolvieron mi poder al momento de su muerte.

Hikari: ¿Entonces tu…?

Jashimon: Demasiado tarde, Hi No Miko.

Jashimon comienza a atacarlos con bolas de todos los poderes de cada Orochi…

Hikari: *Dañada* Es muy fuerte…

Takato: No te rindas… ¡Es nuestro turno!

Takato comienza a atacar a Jashimon con la espada de Totzuka…

Hikari: *Pensando* No puedo dejarlo solo… *Habla* ¡VAMOS TSUKINA!

Hikari ayuda a Takato a controlar a Konohakumon, sin embargo, sus ataques hieren levemente a Jashimon…

Jashimon: ¡ES MI TURNO! ¡Cañón Del Caos!

Jashimon daña gravemente a Konohakumon, por lo tanto, daña de gravedad a los chicos…

Takato: Hikari, venga despierta.

Hikari: Lo siento… Soy muy débil…

Takato: No lo eres, estamos juntos en esto.

Hikari: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy como un gatito asustado…

Takato: Estamos aquí para salvar a nuestro mundo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hikari: Takato…

Takato: Ven, tenemos un demonio que matar.

Taichi: Vamos, Takato, Hikari.

Kari: No se rindan.

Takeru: Confiamos en ustedes.

Rika: Takato.

Yuri: No se rindan, Takato, Sayonji…

Yamato: *Tocándose su símbolo* Vamos Hikari…

Hikari/Takato: ¡AHHH~!

Konohakumon ataca a Jashimon…

Megumi: Tu puedes, no te rindas Izu-chan…

Jashimon: Ahora sus poderes son muy débiles Sacerdotisos.

Seira: Matsuki-san, tu puedes…

Takato: Él tiene razón, es inútil…

Hikari: No te rindas…

Lixto: Vamos…

Kaito: No se den por vencidos…

Jashimon: Este será su fin…

Alice: Sayonji…

Jashimon: ¡Cañón Del Caos!

Hikari/Takato: ¡Ahhhhh~!

Evemon: ¡Debemos ir!

Alice: ¿Evemon?

Evemon: No podrán, siento sus poderes y Jashimon los supera, si continúan así ellos podrían morir…

Yamato: ¡Sacerdotiso Solar! ¡Sello Liberado!

Yamato libera su sello, por lo que en su mano derecha se marca su símbolo, aparece con su traje de Sacerdotiso, su espada aparece en su mano y un aura amarilla lo rodea…

Yamato: Vamos chicos…

Todos los demás liberan su sello, sufriendo la misma reacción que Yamato…

Renamon: Bien… ¡Renamon Shinkaaa~! ¡Kyubimon!

Guilmon: ¡Guilmon Shinkaaa~! ¡Growlmon!

Evemon: ¡Evemon Shinkaaa~! ¡Kurusumon!

¿?: ¡Matt!

¿?: ¡Tai!

Yamato/Taichi: ¿Gabumon/Agumon?

Gabumon: Vinimos a ayudarlos.

Agumon: Lamentablemente el portal no duró mucho como para que los demás vinieran.

Kurusumon: Quédense aquí, cuídenlos a ellos.

Yamato: Hagan lo que ella dice.

Taichi: Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Yamato: Después de todo, somos Sacerdotisos.

Agumon: Esta bien, pero si nos necesitan, iremos.

Taichi: Si.

Rika: *Arriba de Kyubimon* Suban.

Growlmon: vengan.

Kurusumon: Taichi, Yamato, suban.

Alice: Suerte.

Yuri: Si.

Los chicos suben arriba de los 3 digimons y corren hacia donde estaban peleando los dioses…

Hikari: *Dañada* Esto es imposible, no podremos ganar…

Takato: *Dañado* No hay que… Perder la esperanza… Porque… Los demás cuentan con nosotros…

Kurusumon/Kyubimon/Growlmon: ¡Aullido Tornado Explosivo!/¡Onimidama!/¡Fire Blaster!

Takato: ¿Acaso esos no eran…?

Kurusumon: ¡Vamos!

Hikari: ¡Chicos!

Yamato: No los íbamos a dejar solos en esto.

Hikari: Yamato…

Rika: Todos juntos.

Takato: Si.

Jashimon: Todos morirán… ¡Cañón del Caos!

Kyubimon: En tus sueños… ¡Koshugeki! (Nota: También conocido como Ko-Hen-Ryu)

Growlmon: ¡Llama De Combustión!

Kurusumon: ¡Mi turno!… ¡Guardian Atack!

Yuri: ¡Vamos también nosotros!

Taichi: ¡Sí!

Rika: ¡Estallido Acuífero!

Yamato: ¡Nueve Cuchillas De Fuego!

Takato: Hay que ayudarlos… *Toma la mano de Hikari*

Hikari: Si… *Toma su espada*

Hikari: ¡TSUKINA!

Takato: ¡TOTZUKA!

Hikari/Takato: ¡Dios De La Luz, Danza De Espadas!

Jashimon: ¡Imposible…!

Yuri: ¡Vayan!

Taichi/Yamato: ¡Vayan!

Rika/Megumi/Seira: ¡Vayan!

En ese instante, los símbolos de todos brillan…

Hikari/Takato: ¡MUERE!

Jashimon: ¡Deténganse!

Konohakumon atraviesa a Jashimon con la espada Totzkina (Totzuka + Tsukina) este hace una explosión al momento de morir la cual envuelve todo el lugar en una luz blanca y lo somete a un completo silencio…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Takato: El santuario Lunar, Towa-chan aparece… ¿Este aun no es el fin? ¿Ritual? Aun no lo entiendo… Así que este es mi deber… Lo acepto… Es una difícil decisión pero lo acepto… Próximo episodio de Digimon Extrem Temporada 1: "Tamers", capitulo penúltimo, episodio 23 "El Santuario Lunar, El Deber De La Luna"… No se lo pierdan… Hikari-chan por favor acepta… Mi verdad…_


	23. El Santuario Lunar

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO 23: "EL SANTUARIO LUNAR, EL DEBER DE LA LUNA"**_

Jashimon: Todos morirán… ¡Cañón del Caos!

Kyubimon: En tus sueños… ¡Koshugeki!

Growlmon: ¡Llama De Combustión!

Kurusumon: ¡Mi turno!… ¡Guardian Atack!

Yuri: ¡Vamos también nosotros!

Taichi: ¡Sí!

Rika: ¡Estallido Acuífero!

Yamato: ¡Nueve Cuchillas De Fuego!

Takato: Hay que ayudarlos… *Toma la mano de Hikari*

Hikari: Si… *Toma su espada*

Hikari: ¡TSUKINA!

Takato: ¡TOTZUKA!

Hikari/Takato: ¡Dios De La Luz, Danza De Espadas!

Jashimon: ¡Imposible…!

Yuri: ¡Vayan!

Taichi/Yamato: ¡Vayan!

Rika/Megumi/Seira: ¡Vayan!

En ese instante, los símbolos de todos brillan…

Hikari/Takato: ¡MUERE!

Jashimon: ¡Deténganse!

Konohakumon atraviesa a Jashimon con la espada Totzkina, este hace una explosión al momento de morir la cual envuelve todo el lugar en una luz blanca y lo somete a un completo silencio…

Rika: *Levantándose del suelo* Ouch…

Yamato: *Levantándose* ¡¿Qué paso con Hikari?!

Yuri: ¿Dónde está Takato?

Taichi: Kari, TK, ¿están bien?

Kari: Si Onii-chan.

Takeru: Yo también Taichi-nii.

Sora: *Corriendo hacia Taichi* ¡Chicos!

Alice: Yamato, Taichi, ¿Qué pasó?

Yamato: Al fin lo consiguieron.

Evemon: Pero… ¿Dónde están Hikari y Takato?

Renamon: No los veo…

Alice: Hikari… Takato… ¿Dónde están?

Yamato: ¡HIKARI!

Taichi: ¡SAYONJI!

Yuri: ¡TAKATO!

Rika: ¡TAKATO!

Evemon: Es inútil…

Mientras en un santuario…

Takato: *Despertando* ¿Are?...

Hikari: *Levantándose dañada gravemente* ¿Qué…Pasó…?

Takato: *Herido de gravedad* ¿Estás bien? *La levanta* ¿Te duele algo?

Hikari: S-Si… Pero estaré bien, ¿Y tú?

Takato: Estoy bien.

Hikari: *Lo abraza* Me alegro…

Takato: También yo… *Besa a Hikari*

Hikari: ¿Dónde estamos?

Takato: ¡¿Eso es…?!

Hikari: La Tierra…

¿?: Bienvenidos, Sacerdotisos del Sol y la Luna, Matsuki Takato, Sayonji Hikari.

Hikari: ¡¿Tú eres…?!

Mientras en el campo de batalla…

Alice: ¿Los encontraron?

Yamato: No…

Agumon: Tai no están por ningún lado.

Gabumon: Han desaparecido de aquí.

Seira: Pero… ¿Cómo?

Megumi: Izu-chan…

Lixto: Deben estar cerca…

Kaito: No pudieron ir lejos.

Taichi: *Pensando* ¿Dónde demonios estarán esos dos?

Evemon: Sigamos buscando.

Renamon: Si.

Guilmon: Takato.

En el santuario…

Hikari: ¡¿Tú eres…?!

¿?: Mi nombre es Towa Takasaki, soy quien les ayudo a encontrar a los Sacerdotisos…

Takato: ¿Entonces tu…?

*Recuerdo*

Hikari: Llevan ventaja, nosotros aún no tenemos a 6 Sacerdotisos…

¿?: *Solo voz* Sacerdotisos… Aquí están todos… Os brindaré los poderes de los 2 Sacerdotisos faltantes a los Orochis que nos brindaron su apoyo… Kamiya Kari…

Kari: ¿Eh? *Aparece un aura rosa claro a su alrededor y un símbolo aparece en su frente*

¿?: Vos sois la Sacerdotisa Del Amanecer… Takaishi Takeru…

Takeru: Si… *Aparece un aura violeta a su alrededor y un símbolo en su frente*

¿?: Tu el Sacerdotiso de la Oscuridad… Wamaga Lixto, se te asignaran los poderes del Sacerdotiso del Fuego.

Lixto: Como ordene *Un aura roja lo rodea y aparece un símbolo en su muñeca derecha*

¿?: Himamoto Kaito, a ti se te asignaran los poderes del Sacerdotiso de la Luz…

Kaito: Entiendo *Un aura zafiro lo rodea y le aparece un símbolo en su muñeca izquierda*

¿?: Kamiya Taichi… Tú eres el Sacerdotiso Lunar…

Taichi: Entendido *Lo rodea un aura violeta oscuro y le aparece un símbolo en el mismo sitio que a Takato*

¿?: Finalmente… La mayor responsabilidad esta sobre ti, Ishida Yamato…

Yamato: ¿La mayor responsabilidad?

¿?: Si, tú serás el Sacerdotiso Solar, tú deber, proteger a la Sacerdotisa Del Sol con tu propia vida.

Yamato: Si, entiendo *Lo rodea un aura amarilla y le aparece un símbolo en el mismo sitio que a Hikari*

¿?: Cumplan su deber, resuciten al dios de la Luz, venzan la oscuridad… Suerte…

Hikari: Estamos listos.

Taichi: ¿Para qué?

Hikari: Para resucitar a Konohakumon.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Hikari: ¿Eras tú?

Towa: Exacto.

Takato: ¿Dónde estamos?

Towa: Oh, ¿Ya lo han olvidado? Aquí es el Santuario Lunar.

Hikari: Aquí es donde fue sellado Jashimon…

Towa: Correcto.

Takato: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Towa: Para terminar con esto.

Hikari: Pero…

*Recuerdo*

Hikari: ¡TSUKINA!

Takato: ¡TOTZUKA!

Hikari/Takato: ¡Dios De La Luz, Danza De Espadas!

Jashimon: ¡Imposible…!

Yuri: ¡Vayan!

Taichi/Yamato: ¡Vayan!

Rika/Megumi/Seira: ¡Vayan!

En ese instante, los símbolos de todos brillan…

Hikari/Takato: ¡MUERE!

Jashimon: ¡Deténganse!

*Fin del recuerdo*

Hikari: Hemos derrotado a Jashimon… ¿Por qué dices esto?

Takato: Aún no lo entiendo…

Towa: *Sonríe* Querido Sacerdotiso de la Luna, Takato, tienes un deber, volver a ser tú mismo y salvar el alma de Hikari.

Takato: ¿Mi deber es salvar el alma de Hikari?

Hikari: Sigo sin entender…

Towa: Para que la oscuridad sea sellada en el Santuario y el Dios de la Luz proteja el lugar, es necesario un sacrificio…

Takato: ¡¿Un sacrificio?!

Towa: Para que el mundo sea reconstruido lleno de paz y armonía, es necesario un sacrifico, brindar la vida de un Sacerdotiso a manos del otro como ofrenda…

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Towa: Quien morirá… Eso deben elegirlo ustedes solos… Así que… Suerte… *Desaparece*

Hikari: U-Un s-sacrifico…

Takato agacha su cabeza y sale del Santuario, afuera solo observa callado la Tierra, Hikari extrañada sale detrás de él, esta se detiene en la entrada del lugar y lo observa…

Hikari: Taka-

Takato: Mátame.

Hikari: ¡Eh!

Takato: ¡Mátame! Soy yo quien debe morir.

Hikari: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Takato: Towa-san lo dijo…

*Recuerdo*

Hikari: Hemos derrotado a Jashimon… ¿Por qué dices esto?

Takato: Aún no lo entiendo…

Towa: *Sonríe* Querido Sacerdotiso de la Luna, Takato, tienes un deber, volver a ser tú mismo y salvar el alma de Hikari.

Takato: ¿Mi deber es salvar el alma de Hikari?

*Fin del recuerdo*

Takato: Lo he entendido… Debo morir para salvar tu alma… El Digimundo necesita de su princesa, a mí nadie me necesita…

Hikari: Yo te necesito…

Takato: ¡MATAME! ¡NO HAGAS QUE TODO NUESTRO ESFUERZO HAYA SIDO EN VANO!

Hikari: Takato…

Takato: ¡Hazlo Sayonji!

Hikari toma su espada con firmeza y comienza a llorar, Takato se voltea y extiende sus manos, agacha su cabeza y cierra los ojos, Hikari corre hacia el chico y al llegar entierra su espada en el pecho del chico…

La chica saca la espada y la deja caer y se logra ver su rostro llorando reflejando su dolor, el chico cae al suelo y esta se tira y lo sostiene en sus brazos, el chico con los ojos cerrados, un pequeño corrido de sangre del lado derecho de sus labios y una sonrisa en su rostro escucha llorar a su amada Hikari…

Takato: Gracias Hikari-chan, yo no hubiera tenido el valor de matarte… Te amo…

Takato abraza a Hikari del cuello con su gran sonrisa en rostro y la chica corresponde el abrazo y comienza a llorar con más profundidad y con gritos de dolor…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Yamato: Un nuevo comienzo… Dolor… Muerte… Lo necesario para que todo vuelva a ser normal… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?... próximo capítulo de Digimon Extrem Temporada 1: "Tamers" episodio final, capitulo 24: "Más Allá De Un Sueño"…No se lo pierdan… Hikari, adiós…_


	24. Más Allá De Un Sueño FINAL

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_

_**CAPITULO FINAL (24): "MÁS ALLÁ DE UN SUEÑO"**_

Hikari: Taka-

Takato: Mátame.

Hikari: ¡Eh!

Takato: ¡Mátame! Soy yo quien debe morir.

Hikari: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Takato: Towa-san lo dijo…

*Recuerdo*

Hikari: Hemos derrotado a Jashimon… ¿Por qué dices esto?

Takato: Aún no lo entiendo…

Towa: *Sonríe* Querido Sacerdotiso de la Luna, Takato, tienes un deber, volver a ser tú mismo y salvar el alma de Hikari.

Takato: ¿Mi deber es salvar el alma de Hikari?

*Fin del recuerdo*

Takato: Lo he entendido… Debo morir para salvar tu alma… El Digimundo necesita de su princesa, a mí nadie me necesita…

Hikari: Yo te necesito…

Takato: ¡MATAME! ¡NO HAGAS QUE TODO NUESTRO ESFUERZO HAYA SIDO EN VANO!

Hikari: Takato…

Takato: ¡Hazlo Sayonji!

Hikari toma su espada con firmeza y comienza a llorar, Takato se voltea y extiende sus manos, agacha su cabeza y cierra los ojos, Hikari corre hacia el chico y al llegar entierra su espada en el pecho del chico…

La chica saca la espada y la deja caer y se logra ver su rostro llorando reflejando su dolor, el chico cae al suelo y esta se tira y lo sostiene en sus brazos, el chico con los ojos cerrados, un pequeño corrido de sangre del lado derecho de sus labios y una sonrisa en su rostro escucha llorar a su amada Hikari…

Takato: Gracias Hikari-chan, yo no hubiera tenido el valor de matarte… Te amo…

Takato abraza a Hikari del cuello con su gran sonrisa en rostro y la chica corresponde el abrazo y comienza a llorar con más profundidad y con gritos de dolor…

Yamato: Hikari…

Evemon: Ella estará bien…

Yamato: Espero…

Takato: Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Eh?

El castaño deja de abrazar a la rubia, esta se extraña de eso, cuando toma al chico en sus brazos este ya no reacciona…

Hikari: ¿Takato? ¿Takato? Oye Takato, abre los ojos por favor… ¡Takato no me dejes, te lo suplico! ¡Takato regresa, por favor! ¡Takato-kun! ¡TAKATO-KUN!

En ese momento aparece Towa-san…

Towa: Él ha muerto…

Hikari: ¡NO!

Towa: No te preocupes, ahora todo regresará a la normalidad, la historia debe proseguir, tú también…

Hikari mira el rostro de Takato, el cual, tiene una sonrisa en él, esta besa los labios del castaño y sus lágrimas resbalan desde la mejilla de la rubia hasta a la del chico…

Hikari: Happy Birthday… Takato…

En ese momento se emite una luz blanca…

Yoshie: ¡Takato despierta! ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!

Takato: *Despierta* ¡¿Eh?!

El tiempo había regresado al día en que Hikari había llegado a la escuela de Takato, al día en que todo comenzó…

Takato llega tarde a la escuela y su maestra lo regaña, este se sienta en su banca y mira impaciente a la puerta del aula, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, Yuri lo miraba extrañada…

Suena el timbre de la salida y todos salen, Takato es el último en salir, cuando iba a bajar las escaleras se queda mirándolas un rato, Yuri lo interrumpe en ese momento…

Yuri: ¿Qué te pasa?

Takato: ¿Por qué?

Yuri: Vi que mirabas impaciente a la puerta como si esperaras a alguien, ¿Por qué?

Takato: Me creerás loco pero… Sentí en mi corazón el impulso de hacerlo, como si supiera que alguien tenía que entrar al aula en ese momento, y, eso mismo me acaba de pasar aquí en estos escalones…

Yuri: ¿Estás bien?

Takato: Si… Pero no sé porque siento un gran vacío en mi corazón…

Yuri: Venga, vámonos.

Takato: Si…

Un mes después…

Sensei: Ishida Yamato.

Yamato: Presente.

Sensei: Kamiya Taichi.

Taichi: Presente.

Sensei: Matsuki Takato.

Takato: Presente.

De repente, en la mente de Takato se refleja una chica rubia de ojos verde esmeralda, la imagen desaparece de su mente en ese preciso momento…

Takato: *Confundido* Hikari…

Sensei: ¿Eh?

Yamato: ¿Hikari?

Takato: N-no es nada, lo siento, continúe Sensei.

Sensei: Kanbara Megumi.

Megumi: Presente.

En casa de los Matsuki…

Takehiro: ¿Cómo te fue Takato?

Takato: Papa, me paso algo raro… Durante el pase de lista en la clase, vi en mi mente a una chica rubia de ojos verde esmeralda, muy linda y no sé porque dije en ese momento "Hikari".

Takehiro: Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién es mi nuera?

Takato: ¿Eh?

Takehiro: ¿Cómo es esa chica?

Takato: No lo sé… No sé quién es…

Yoshie: Ya déjalo.

Yamato: Hikari… No sé porque ese nombre hace que mi corazón lata y se sienta tibio… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es esa chica?

¿?: Estación de Shibuya….

Hikari: ¿Shibuya?

Alice: Si, aquí viviremos ahora hermanita.

Hikari: Vale.

Entonces un chico choca con Hikari y la tumba…

¿?: Lo siento…

Hikari: La culpa fue mía, estaba distraída.

¿?: Ummm… ¿Eres nueva cierto?

Hikari: Si, mi nombre es Hikari Sayonji, mucho gusto.

¿?: El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Takuya Kanbara.

Hikari: Encantada de conocerte Takuya.

Takuya: Bueno, creo que seremos amigos, ¿no?

Hikari: Si.

Hikari y Takuya se abrazan…

_Hikari: *Solo voz* Shinjuku… Una ciudad muy hermosa donde la gente, los animales, la naturaleza, todo, puede co-existir en paz… Y… Muchas cosas buenas… Y muchas malas… Ocurren a la vez y se repiten…_

_Takato: *Solo voz* Sin embargo, aún hay algo concreto dentro de mí que no cambia, puedo sentirlo…_

**_Hikari/Takato: *Solo voz* Feliz cumpleaños… Takato/Hikari_****…**

**FIN…**

Hikari: **DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"** ha llegado a su fin.

Takato: Gracias a todos los que nos han seguido a lo largo de nuestra historia.

Hikari: **DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 2: "FRONTIER"** Próximamente.

Takato: Espérenla.

Todos: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos después! **¡Ahora Digimon… Nuestro turno… Digievoluciona!**


End file.
